Dauntless High
by kitkatzzz
Summary: All the Divergent characters in modern day high school. Tris and her best friends are the 'popular' ones at Dauntless High. Soon Tris earns feelings towards Tobias that she cannot understand.. Try to overlook the jumping around for first few chapters! Drama filled
1. Chapter 1

I sat at the table I always do for school lunch. Which was filled with my friends Christina, Will, Uriah, Tobias, Lauren, Shauna, Marellene, and Zeke. I stared blankly at my untouched tray. I couldn't manage to take a bite of anything with my stress building up for the football game tonight which the Cheerleaders had to attend and of course cheer which included me. I had on my cheer outfit already, Our couch allows us to and it seems the rest of the girls do it and the school likes to show their pride.

Christina and Will have been together for three months now and are the cutest couple. I am pretty sure Marellene and Zeke are going to get it on one day because they both like eachother but wont go out and barely understand their own Feelings. Lauren, Shuana, Uriah, and Four are all single. But they could easily win someone over. Then theirs me who is also single and bestfriends with all these people but specially Uriah, Tobias, and Christina.

Our group is consired the one of the popular groups. We all know we are by the treatment we get which if you would know if you were in out status the treatment was really annoying. Our personal loves could turn into the schools's reality show any moment and it took longer to trust someone. We. Just never really spoke about being 'the popular ones' because we didnt really understand how we were. Their is another group of populars that we rarely hang out with, their are four of them but I will explain them later. Because most of them hate me. For what reason? I still am trying to figure out.

"You alright Tris?" Christina ask from beside me.

"Yea, You barely ate your Dauntless cake!" Uriah says from across from me.

"Umm yea, Just stressed for Cheer tonight" I reply, honestly while lifting my head to look at my friends staring at me.

"Awe don't worry Tris, We always do fine" Lauren, Also a cheerleader and one of my close friends says.

"And you girls always look hot in that outfit" Zeke mumbles, which gives him the death glare from me.

"I know Lauren thanks" I forced a smile and managed to eat my corn and delicious cake.

Just then the school bell rang which meant time for next period, for me that was science with my teacher Mrs. Matthews. We all scattered from our table and rushed for our class.

_A few hours_ later...

We were all out in the football field in the sidelines practicing our cheers. Our outfit was black, representing dauntless. With silver trims on the skirt and diagonal line across the top. I kept my eyes on the football game, it was us against Chicago Wildcats but we were winning 8-0. I couldn't help but stare at Tobias Eaton who as I mentioned was my bestfriend since Middle school, one of the 'populars', and Football captian. Whenever he caught my eye I would drift off to Will or Uriah who also was on the team just to shift back to Tobias when he looked away. I kept asking myself, Why am I staring at him? His been my friend since Middle School. My best friend actually.

Soon it was Halftime and it was our turn to show the crowd us and not the football players. We got into our positions in the middle of the field and cheered with our black and silver pom-pom. Once It was time for the flyers to go in the air we shifted our positions, luckily this time I was the flyer along with Lauren and a girl named Janna Shealy. She is one of the populars from the other group but one of the nicest on that group but not really all that nice. Because none of the people in that group are nice.

We going into the air and smile at the crowd and toss our leg over our heads to do a needle and soon jump back into a net of arms and soon onto the solid ground. Luckily I am not scared of heights.

"Go Flames!" The team cheered from the sidelines for our team. Again I couldn't help but stare at Tobias in his black and silver uniform. He had sweat lined on his forehead and neck. But I found myself thinking, Hot. I tried to bury the feeling away but it always rose, I knew I would never be able to have Tobias look at me that way anyway. I mean he was the head football player and all the girls dreamed over him. Pretty much the school's heart-throb. But I couldn't stop. I focus myself back into the cheer till the game is over least tried. With the score 28-8 with us earning the win.

**First fan fiction! Just to say this is just like real life. I may add characters not mentioned in Divergent and take some away, like I haved. This sucked I bet but I am hoping to improving and wanna hear from YOU, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I need five positive reviews to do next chapter! Tris does have her normal family ( alive ) and Four has evil marcus. REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias POV

I am laying on my bed after the hard game, which we won. I balanced my phone on my lap and scrolled threw the contacts, occasionally deleting ones never needed or people I no longer knew. My finger stopped at Tris's number. Why am I even looking twice at her number? She is just my best friend since middle school... I shouldn't even think about her the way I may be, Defiantly knowing she wouldn't fall for a guy like me.. Let alone her friend. But I just had to text her,

_hey tris - Tobias_

_oh hey :) - Tris_

_what you doing tomorrow? - Tobias _

_nothing yet - Tris_

_Oh want to go to the gym with me? - Tobias. _It wasn't exactly a weird question, Me and her went to the gym almost every weekend together and pushed each other to ourbreaking points.

_sure :D - Tris_

I couldn't help but smile in satisfaction has I turned off my phone and laid it on the nightstand. I walked out of my bedroom and immediately wished I haven't, spotting my dad gulping down beer cans with empty ones crushed and littered all around him.

He spotted me "Hellooooo sonnn" he said in a slurred voice, which meant he was drunk.

He walked over to me and crushed me against the wall "I saiddd hellloooo!" he said in now a demanding voice

"Hello father" I replied, trying to sound brave even if I was trembling. I don't even think of him as a father or dad. Because you call someone a dad when you love them and someone their father when they care for you. And Marcus doesn't care for me and I don't love him.

"Not good enough!" He replied. He had his black belt dripping on his hands, which I didn't notice till now. He slapped me like he always did with the hard belt. I winced in pain and covered my face with my arms has he slapped me again and again. He soon stopped suddenly, brushed down the invisible dust off his tucks and walked away like nothing happened. I breathed heavily and ran back into my room and closed the door.

That happened usually twice a week. When he is drunk which is every night. It would probably happen every day if I stepped out my room when he was drunk, but I don't.

I tossed my shirt over my head and looked at my back from the mirror hanging on my door. I could see red mark strips streaked on my back over countless other marks, some fading. I sighed and winced in pain. I hoped the marks would blur into my back by tomorrow so Tris wouldn't have to see them they always do thankfully, She would freak out. I walked over to my bed shirtless and laid on my stomach this night and fell asleep.

**Tris's POV**

I woke up again to my beeping alarm, I pressed the button to stop the alarm and climbed out of bed. I picked out my clothes which today would be skinny jeans and a black T-shirt with a V neck. I laid it onto my messy bed and ran into the bathroom. I undressed quickly and got into the first cold water, but luckily turned nice and warm after a few seconds of adjustment. I scrubbed my hair and body with Lavender scented shampoo then normal soup. Once I was done I walked back to my room with my towel swung around me and closed the door. I quickly dressed, dried my blonde hair, straightened it, and applied black eyeliner and mascara.

I ran down the hallway and down the steps. I walked into my kitchen where my mother was reading a newspaper with my father and my annoying brother, Caleb playing some type of game on his phone while attempting to eat his muffin at the same time. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a chocolate muffin before leaning against the wall and quickly eating it. I walked outside after saying goodbyes to my family and climbed into my car.

**Hour****_ later... At school_**

I walked down my school hallway, the lockers borders each side. I halted at mine number 4647. I twisted my hands to the combination until it popped open, I grabbed my school supplies I needed for the day and closed the locker door. Just then I saw some of closest friends Uriah, Christina, and Will.

"Hey Tris, did you hear the news?" Will asked once they were all in front of me.

What news? "What news?" I asked, obviously confused.

"Peter and Eric had all there class transferred because some behavioral problems in the old ones." Christina asked with a disappointed expression.

"So? Why does this do with me?" I looked from my friends expressions. All of them had a hint of disappointment matching Christina's.

Uriah handed me two sheets of paper. I took the papers and snuck a glance up at him before looking down at the papers. Eric and Peter's did he even get these? Question to ask later. I gasped in shock as all of Eric's classes matched mine. I turned to Peter's, hoping that would make me feel better. At least I would not have two of my enemies in the same class, right? Of course that was to good to be true, always I have to be punished for something that didn't exist. I sighed and shoved the sheets back at Uriah.

"Thanks." I said in complete sarcasm before walking past them and into the main school hall where everyone was shimmering every which way to get in there class. As usualI received more stares then most people would and whistles. Then thump. I look up to see a smiling Tobias, Oh so that's who I ran into. I blush in embarrassment and take a few steps back, reopening a gap between us.

"Uhh hey sorry" I tried to say casually even though I secretly wanted that space between us closed for as long as possible.

"Hey Tris... Can't wait till gym after school" He sounded so casual like it was nothing. But that was the completely opposite for me, I wanted this gym visit to be different then just a friend zone work out.

"Yea.. Well-" I was cut off by a loud screech in the air, The school bell.

"Gotta go!" I yelled over the blaring bell and quickly walked past Tobias and into my classroom.

Great... Eric sat behind me and Peter sat in front of me. As if the teacher, Mr. Lentz wanted to punish me, I stalked over to my seat and tried my best to ignore the fierce glares from Peter and Eric piercing into me. It didn't work, it failed I looked up at Peter and bit my bottom lip.

"I know you want this-" I pointed to my body, "but control yourself." truth is he already had this before.

"Yes Mrs. Prior" He rolled his eyes, but didn't listen until Mr. Lentz spoke up. Thank God. Mr. Lentz eyed me then Peter.

"Peter, I see you got a new girlfriend." Mr. Lentz stated as if it was the most casual thing.

Peter said nothing and I looked up at Mr. Lentz in hatred, but I was sure I was blushing. "We are not..." I stammered.

Mr. Lentz said nothing and started teaching.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry this is taking forever to publish! My thing had some bug or something! For Chapter Three I need 5 positive reviews! I try my best to think on how you would like this then doing it! Please leave suggestions on a POV you want, Special characters, and Ideas! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys... I am kind of not getting** **my goal to five** NEW** reviews between each chapter... SO If you care I need 18 total reviews for me to do Chapter Four! **

_**After School, TOBIAS POV**_

We are both at the local gym, me and Tris. Me with a pair of shorts and shirtless which she called unnecessary. Her with her sports bra, which I personally think was sexy. Stupid perverted mind. She also had her shorts. "20 push ups go, go!" I yelled to Tris after she made me do 20 myself. We always do stuff like this, pushing each other to our breaking points and having fun on the way. But I can't help but notice how much different this time feels, like I am turning to liquid. But that may be because I am sweating.. (( _I had to do that! ))_

"Fine, fine!" Tris said, pretending to pout before tossing herself to the ground and going. Pushing herself up then down, she is strong. After about a minute or so she was done.

"I am going to get some water, Want some?" She asked me, eyeing the vending machine near the exit.

"Yea.. Here" I took out my school bag and gave her a dollar for my drink. She took the dollar and eyed me before quickly walking away toward the machine. I watched her go while fingering with my shoe laces and heard two guys talking. I lift my head and see its two guys our age watching Tris.

"Look at her!" One guy said, indicating to Tris.

"Oh yea hot, But she is to skinny for me." The other guy said. I let the conversation melt away from my interest has they start fussing about if she or not. But no, she isn't skinny, she is beautiful in every way. I look back up to see both the guys gone and Tris heading back to me holding two water bottles.

"Hey' She greeted me once she was in front of me and handing me one of the bottles. I thanked her and slurped down my water.

"You know, Christina is having another party" She said making hand quotes to 'another'.

"I know, Tomorrow and it runs all day" I inform her, even if she already knows.

"Well she told me I have to go find something to wear in about an hour so..." I cut her off knowing she is struggling to excuse herself off.

"You can go, Have fun" She smiled gratefully and gave me an awkward hug. I think she realized how it felt for the both of us because she pulled away quicker then usually.

"Bye" She smiled and walked quickly away, tossing her shirt she wore to school over her sports bra and slinging her book bag afterwards.

Tris had bright blonde hair that stopped elbow height and piercing gray-blue eyed. She only reached my chin in height but that was cute, most guys don't even want a girlfriend taller then them.

**Tris POV**

I sit on Christina's bed as she rummages in her walk in closet for something for me to wear. I tried backing away dozens of times but now stopped when I realized she wasn't going to let me walk into the party with my normal jeans and shirt. She came back a second later with a short black dress that looks like it stops at mid thigh. "Oh no.. Christina" I try begging her not to make me wear it, she has a devil grin spread across her face.

"No way, Tris! Now try it on!" She shoved it onto me. I rolled my eyes and stood up, I secretly begged in my head that the dress wouldn't fit and she would have to find another dress.

I come back out with the tight black dress, And I was right. It did stop at my mid-thigh. I turn to look at my reflection in the mirror and gasp in shock, I did look beautiful.. My brother would break the walls until I took it off, of course if he could break walls. I turned my head to look at Christina, Her face was shimmered with one of those expressions that a girl would give a Bride after putting on her dress before a wedding.

"You look perfect, Tris! Now you put on these!" She gave me yet another clothing piece I wouldn't wear without being forced. I sigh and take the black net stockings. I walk back into the her clean bathroom and put them on.

When I come out she is leaning against the wall waiting for me.. Least was. She gasped when she saw me and smiled. "So what you are wearing for the party!" She cheered. Probably because almost anything I wear I hate, but I guess she saw my small smile because she was obviously knowing I loved it. And I did.

"Yea, Yea. Its pretty I admit.. Can I just get it off before I already wear it out?" I point out the last part, hoping the tempt will help.

"Fine! But don't you dare try backing out of it tomorrow!" She demanded, god she knew me so well. But actually I was looking forward to this dance.. Maybe Tobias would like me then or confess it even. But no that only happens in movie's. And this is reality.

"Fine" Christina sighs and beckons for me to change out and runs out the bedroom door and into the rest of her huge house. I walk quickly back into the bathroom and slide off the tight stockings and dress carefully before sitting it on the bathroom chair then putting on my normal clothes. I walk back out and get ready for going home.

**REMEMBER 18 reviews for next chapter... **


	4. Chapter 4

** thank you for overwhelming reviews! SOMEONE asked for a back story of why Tris hates Eric and Peter... I think that would be interesting to do so I will plan it and do a thing for that separately! And everyone wants fluff and I do too.. Don't get me wrong I love the fluff but I want to make sure its a good reason and it slowly turned over for them to fluff XD Now here you goo...**

_Tris POV, Next day._

I wake up by a loud thud off the bed, I rolled over and see its Christina's dog. Once he sees me he runs off and into the other parts of the house. I sit myself up and look around while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Then I spot Cristina, She looks wide awake!

"Morning!" She smiled and indicated to the clock, seeing my confused face. It was 11:00am, shit.

"Hey.. Umm when's the party?" She smiles and lands all the cloths on to the other side of the bed and that's where I see one of those Victoria Secrets lacy bras.

"3 hours guest will start to arrive." She replied.

"Why is this here?" I ask while dangling the bra and panties on my index finger.

"I was planning to play hardcore truth or dare.. And if you want to do all the dares be my guest, But you won't. I know you. So once you undress you have to look hot!" She says like its classified and I should've already known.

"Umm no-" she cuts me off

"Yes Tris! Tobias will be here and I know you like him.. I think everyone could realize I they had eyes!" She shoved the clothes on to me.

"Now go take a shower, put your hair in a towel, Get the dress, Bra, and panties on then come out here for me to make you pretty!" She demanded.

_Tobias POV_

I sit on a stool has I balance my lunch plate on my hands, currently Uriah and Zeke are dressing and I am waiting for them to come out for me to be able. Almost on command both of them come out of each of their rooms with a fancy tuck and red tie. Honestly this is the must mature the brothers looked since there Father's funeral.

"Your turn man" Zeke said, Stepping out to give me room as I walk past him and into the room. I close the door behind myself and take a quick shower, dry my hair, then get dressed in my own tucks. It is black and has a blue tie instead of red, like Zeke and Uriah's. I step outside and is greeted by Zeke and Uriah deciding on if they should be what they called; "Fashionably late" or "Fashionably early" I wake between them, with my presence they stop bickering.

"How about we go on time?" I suggest, hoping a they will agree.

"Fine.. Tobias I have to say I never seen you dress fancy!" Zeke said punching me playfully on the shoulder.

I don't respond but give a punch to hard to be real but not light enough that it is playful on the shoulder.

"Fine, Fine man let's go!" Zeke said, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"But stop by Party City for hair spray!" Uriah chipped in with a evil grin, oh great.

We all nodded in agreement to Uriah's suggestion and soon piled up on to our motorcycles and dashed into Main Street and towards Party City.

_Tris POV, After getting_ Dressed.

I stand up once Christina was done putting makeup and doing my hair. I faced the mirror for the first time after seating in the chair for an hour while Christina did my stuff. I gasp in shock, I was pretty with the tight black dress.. Even if Caleb would have yelled at me and said I looked like a slut. He just doesn't get us Dauntless. Then my eye shadow had a Smokey type effect and red lip-stick. I also had black mascara and eyeliner. Then my blonde hair was in big curls in the ends.

"I love it, Christina! Thank you!" I smiled, I would've hugged her but she was busy doing her own makeup.

"Just happy you like a dress for once Tris!" She joked, still doing her makeup by the mirror.

I smiled and waited patiently on the bed until Christina which only took 30 minutes, That's pretty fast compared to me which took 2 hours.

"Now time to set the food out, decorate, and safety proof the place!" She smiled and ran out and I soon followed.

_Tobias POV, 30 minutes later._

I park my motorcycle next to Zeke and Uriah, and the other partiers cars before following the brothers inside. The normal lights now had different color light bulbs like red, blue, green, yellow, pink, purple, and orange. The tables were already covered in empty and filled beer cans and sometimes dots of soda. I looked around until I spotted Tris. I think I gasped in shock. I don't know but she was wearing a dress... And more importantly she looked beautiful.

"Hey Tris!" shouted past the screaming music and ran to her.

"Hey!" She smiled, I caught her eye scanning me up and down and smirking in satisfaction.

"What?" I asked her.

"Your wearing a tuck, that's the first!" She that's the first.

I laughed and thought of something to say. And ended up with, "Well you're wearing a dress.. But you look beautiful."

She blushed and tried to hide it by looking down at the wooden ground. "Hey.. Tris I know you think you're not but you are."

She lifted up her head and smiled at that. "Thanks... Well I guess you look handsome" She teased.

I thought, She looked like dancing flames with her dress and makeup combined. And even without that she looked stunning. Yea, I do like he-. My thoughts were interrupted by a Christina coming beside Tris and saying...

"Come to the basement now, We are playing Truth Or Dare with others" She smiled and dashed off.

Tris had a expression, showing she already knew about this and was waiting for it.

"Lets go!" She laughed and dashed off with me following.

**Need 35 reviews for Chapter five! I know I was gonna play truth or dare in this chapter but it was getting long and I planned for it going for one whole big chapter and not being split! I am working up some good dares and stuff. Oh yea, I mostly likely can't update till Sunday since I am going to my dads ( parents divorced ) and I don't wanna type this out on that but I may! Btw review, review, review! BTW please give me suggestions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys... For Chapter Six we will need 45 Reviews at least.. more would be perfff! As promised here Is truth or dare or also known as Candor Or Dauntless!**

_Tris pov, Basement_

I sit myself down next to Uriah and Christina. Turns out all my friend were here! Expect for Peter and Eric... they are my enemies, not my friends.

"I go first!" Zeke shouts withe excitement and we all nod.

Zeke scans the room and his eyes land on his brother.

"Truth Or Dare? Uriah." Uriah pauses.

"Truth" I think that was a good choice, Zeke shouldn't be in charge on making you do something.

"Pansy cake" I hear Zeke mumble before finding a good truth to ask.

"What is one of your fears in your Fear landscape?" Zeke asked with a determined smirk on his face. Uriah looked down at his shirt and in a quick, swift movement tossed it over his head and onto the floor.

"Tris, Truth Or Dare?" I think about it, Uriah wouldn't do anything real bad right? Well i choose Dauntless for a reason.

"Dare" I smile and wait for what i am supposed to do.

"I dare you to let me dye your hair with..." he pauses and got 3 bottles of hair dye. I don't know where he got them but the guys are smirking in satisfaction. The colors were Green, Red, and Purple.

"Okay" I finally said once i saw the label on the bottle 'Washable.' I stand up and Uriah towers over my short height and i feel spray, dye being dashed into my blonde hair.

I see everyones faces light up into laughs and i smile, This should be interesting. Uriah turns me and gives me his Iphone camera to look at my hair. It has one side of Green another has Red then Purple sprayed randomly on the tips and bangs.

"Wow Uriah!" I laugh and sit back down, After giving him the phone.

"Nice Stiff! Ready for Christmas already!" Peter says and i shoot him a death glare. Who invited him anyway?

"Peter, Truth Or Dare?!" He thinks for a moment.

"Dare, I am not scared of a stiff." I smile i have the perfect dare.

"I dare you to call up Principle Smith, And sing to him What Makes you beautiful then Mention who you are at the end!" I smile has his face reddens and everyone laughs. Principle Smith is the head principle for our High School and is usually strict.

"No way... I am planning to pass!" Peter hisses and tosses his own shirt off in a quick movement. I look back from Uriah to Peter, They both have abs...

"Tobias, Truth Or Dare?" Peter ask. I look across to Tobias and while he thinks.

"Dare." Peter smirks.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with the stiff" I see Tobias's face redden and i am 100% sure mine is also. I look from Peter who has a smile on his face and Tobias who looks a mix of feelings. Am i really that bad?

TOBIAS POV ( Bold wasn't working..

I think about this dare. Seven minutes in heaven with Tris? I look over at her and see she is blushing but also watching me. What is she thinking? I don't want to do it with her if she doesn't want to. But then i see her slightly nod, like telling me I can or take my shirt off. I fake a sigh and stand up with her. Maybe i will find out if she likes me or not.

"You have seven minutes!" Will says from his spot and placing a alarm on his watch around his wrist. Me and Tris get inside a closet and i gently push her against the wall. I see her eyes wonder, which i know means she is nervous.

"Tris? You okay.. I wont touch you if you don't want me to." Tris bites her cheek and thinks very quickly.

"Its dare.. Its fine" She's lying, but i won't mention anything i see she is determined to act Dauntless.

I smile and lean in, close my eyes and kiss her. Soft at first then pull away. I open my eyes quickly to see her reactions, it looks like she is about to melt.. I take that has permission has i cup her cheeks with my hands and kiss her passionately this time, This time she kisses me back and i soon feel her hands around my neck and her legs around my waist. I drop my hands under her butt to hold her and the wall she leans on has help, not that she is heavy, and kiss her passionately and only pull away when we have to breath.

"Woah!" I turn around urgently and see everyone standing around the door gapping at what they saw. I slowly and carefully let Tris unto the ground has she fixes her messy Purple, Green, and red hair. She looks up at me with only one emotion; Longing. I smile and walk out with her behind me.

"Will, Truth Or Dare?" I ask him, He frowns.

"Truth" I smile and think quickly.

"Who do you like?" Will looks around and i catch his eyes quickly land on Christina. He likes Christina?!

"Christina" He says shyly looking at the ground, I look over at a shock stricken Chrstina.

"Tris, Truth Or Dare?" Will breaks the silence.

"Truth" She replies. I see that she is smiling.

"What happened in the closet with Tobias?" She looks at me and bites her lip.

"We just kissed..." She says shyly. Is she regretting going in that room with me? But no i see her eyes lighten up with Passion, she did like It! I feel myself smile wide.

"That looks more then just kissing!" Lauren shouts with laughter.

"More like a make out session soon to be turned into sex.." Zeke laughs and so do the others expect me and Tris. But then i see Eric. He is not laughing but looking at Tris the way you would look at your next Victim.

"Okay umm.. Christina truth or dare?" Tris ask once everyone cools down.

"Dare" She replies determinedly.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Will!" I can't help but laugh, That was a good dare. Specially since Tris said it.

TRIS POV (( Bold still not working ))

I see my friend, Christina's face brighten red and she soon walks into the same closet with a blushing Will. I look around the room and see Mar and Lauren talking on one side and Zeke and Uriah next to Tobias. I catch Tobias's eye and know that Zeke and Uriah noticed since they elbowed Tobias to spot looking. I frown and look at the ground. I wish i could go in the closet with tobias, alone for as long as we wanted.. This is the night i specially know i do have true feelings for him. Positive ones, I like Tobias. My best friend who i just kissed.

Before i notice Christina comes out with Will she has messy hair but pats it down while sitting down.

"Eric, Truth Or Dare?" Eric looks up in surprise But smiles

"Dare." He replies flatly.

"I dare you to kiss your least favorite girl in the room... On the lips." We all know Eric hates Tobias the most so thats why i think Christina said girl. Oh no, I see Eric walk over to me and Tobias tense. His he jealous? I try to squirm away but its to late i feel Eric's lips smack into mine. Ew, ew, ew! His lips taste rough and i struggle back he holds me firmer by placing his hand on the small of my back. He soon pulls away and his face reddens once he sees everyone staring at him in shock.

I rub my lips in disgust and spot Tobias looking at the ground.

"Truth or dare, Lauren?"

"Finally... Truth" smart. Nobody should trust Eric.

"Who do you like?" He smirks and Lauren sighs and tosses her shirt off swiftly and i see her red lace bra.

I look around and see all the guys staring at her bra but Tobias.

"What? Truth or dare, Mar?" Lauren ask.

"Dare" she smiles.

"I dare you to sing Royals up upstairs." I now remember that the rest of the huge party is going on upstairs and there has to be at least 40 people up there. I smile as i see Mar stand up and run upstairs. From down here i can hear her singing in the top of her lungs, Royals By Lordes

i never seen a diamond in the flesh

i cut my teeth on wedding rings, in the movies.

And i am not proud of my days.

In the turn up town.

(((( SKIPPING LYRICS )))))

I laugh hard with everyone else has Mar comes running in and the music upstairs pumps back up.

"Alright... Tobias Truth or dare?"


	6. Exclusive: Why Tris hates Eric & Peter

A**sked by a reviewer for a back on time type chapter to why Tris hates Eric and Peter! This will be rated more M then T! I gonna say it will involve abuse and maybe rape... Sorry i just read this fanfict and it kinda was sad so XD YEA sorry this may be mad. I haven't planned this out much. **

* * *

_Tris Pov, one year ago._

"Bye Tobby!"'I smile at the new nickname i have just given him, He so far hates it. But he came up with Trissy for me.

"Bye Trissy!" He jokes and looks down at my smaller height.

"Sure you don't want me to drop you off?" He ask kindly.

"Yea, Yea i am Fine. I live down the block" I smile and walk out the door and into the bitter cold night. I swing a hood over my blonde hair and start down the dark block to my house. I look down at my phone and see it is 11:00, Perfect. My parents and hopefully my annoying brother Caleb will be asleep so i would not be caught.

Then i hear playful laughters come from behind me, I now see Tobias's house is out of sight and 3 figures are running toward me. I widen my eyes in surprise. I watched so many movies like this, A girl walking at night and soon being kidnapped, beaten, or raped.

I try to run but before i knew it a hand was clasped around my mouth and to quickly replaced by a small towel so i can't scream. I soon feel a pair of hands tying my hands, another pushing me toward an unknown ally, and then i see the last person. Eric? So thats one of three of my kidnappers.

Then I am smashed against a brick wall in the dark alley. I look around and try to kick or anything but it doesn't work. I soon see all three people.

Eric

Peter and..

Al.

Why Al? He was one of my friends! I close my eyes in tears, i can't do anything, get help, or anything.

Then i feel a fist connect to my stomach and i stifle a sob has pain flies into me, starting at my stomach.

"You okay stiff?" Peter taunts as i open my eyes.

I now have Al watching for anybody that may come, Eric kicking and punching me into a pulp, and Peter watching.

"Give me a turn man!" Peter laughs and pushes Eric away and gives me a hard kick in my legs then a hard slap across my cheek.

I try reaching for my phone from my tied hands and i feel it slip into my hands. I start dialing any number but i think Eric noticed the phones light since he snatched it away and called who i was dialing, Tobias

Answered at 3rd ring

"Trisssyyyy" i hear tobias say threw the phone, which Eric put on speaker.

"Hey Tobias!" Peter screams into the phone as Eric chuckles and all i can do is watch in pain. I feel pain all over me, I can't even think straight. Just register

I am being abused.

They are using me as Tobias's weakness.

I am going to black out.

"Where's Tris?" I hear Tobias say, Worriedly threw my phone. I try to scream but the towel makes it just sound has a low whimper.

"Oh shes..." Eric doesn't answer but punches me in the rib which sends a whimper threw me, and as i whimper they put the phone near me so Tobias can hear it all.

Tobias hangs up, I pray he is running down the block to help me... But where am I? Then i see Eric slide my Towel away and before i can scream or yell he kisses me. Square on the lips and all i can do is stand there, pushed against the wall. I try shaking but he just holds me firmer.

After he pulled away i hard Peter say to give him a turn has he comes to me, kisses me hard and places a hand on my thighs and starts to rub.

Before i realize i crouched on the cold floor. No, It's cold because i only have a bra and underwear on. I see Al standing guard and Eric and Peter touching me.

Everywhere down from my lips to my thighs. This is when i loose my virginity, Sadly not to someone i love or even cared about but someone i Hate. And raped by the two worst guys i know.

Tobias did not find me until Peter and Eric were done with me, The only nice thing they did was slip my jacket back on and my jeans ( That was nice compared to what they just did ) Tobias explained while he carried me that he beat up Al, Peter, And Eric. And that there was blood from my shoulder and maybe a broken leg. He also said i was 5 blocks away and he had no idea where you were till he heard me.. Begging, Screaming, and Peter and Eric laughing. But i never saw Al again... Some say he moved.

Bold not working... But i always noticed that Tobias saves the day. So why not make a saddish ending!? Just for no confusion Al did not kill himself, he transferred schools, Peter and Eric are still around. She did get raped. This was not counted has a chapter... Just a flash black exclusive!


	7. Chapter 6

**DEAR FGYGIH, I am soo sorry that this story is the worst idea you ever head ( Notice the sarcasm! ) Now let me give you your nice answer. Well excuse me but if it is the worst idea you hard why bother reading this, Let alone review it?! SO if you gonna insult me do it right.. Now for after that I need 60 reviews at least for Chapter Seven**

_TRIS POV, Continue right off of last chapter._

I look at Tobias has he simply answers with a shrug.

"Dare." He replied quickly and looked directly at Mar.

" I dare you to say; In my pants. After everything you say for the next five minutes"

"Alright, In my pants" Tobias smirked and I smiled.

"Uriah, Truth Or Dare... In my pants?" Tobias ask Uriah.

"Umm Truth" I think that was also a good choice. Most people think Tobias has a big bad dude. He is so not.

"Who do you like? In my pants" I feel my heart skip a beat when Uriah scans the room and rest his eyes on me but looks away to quickly for anyone else to notice. Uriah, one of my best friends like me? Well I don't have any room to say anything since I have the same feeling with Tobias. But Uriah takes off his pants and I see Lauren and Mar's eyes brighten, I gag mentally and look away.

"Tris, Truth or dare?" Uriah ask me.

"Truth" I decide.

"Who do you like?" I gulp and look down at my dress. Why didn't Christina let me wear my normal clothes? I only have one thing to take off with this dress until all my underclothes are going to be shown.

"I umm..." I gulp as all the attention is on me.

"Christina, Your parents are in Candor. Tell me if she lies" Zeke directs and I gulp again. Great.

Christina nods and watches my every move. I mumble under my breath the name.

"What?" Uriah ask.

"Tobias.." I say in a whisper only loud enough for the circle to hear.

I look down at the ground and I feel tears begging to come but I hold them back. My secret is out, Everyone knows and soon the whole school will know. And the worst part is Tobias heard me. He only thinks of me as a friend, I know it.

_Tobias POV_

I gasp in shock and look at Tris's small figure. I can feel all eyes on me, waiting for my reaction.

"She is telling the truth..." Christina says.

I look around the room at everyone and see everyone in pure surprise.

"Knew it!" Zeke and Uriah chime in finally.

"Umm... I am going now." Tris says and without a goodbye she dashed out of the basement. I stand up quickly and run to follow her.

"Tris!" I yell over the crowd. But se keeps running and soon makes her way outside. I follow her and eventually grab her by the wrist and turn her around to face me.

"Let me go" She demanded.

"Tris... Was that true?"

"I uh.." She stops trying to talk and just nods, looking at the ground.

"Tris... I-" Wait why am I having a struggle to admit this? I have always been able to say anything with ease and no hesitation.

"Tris. I like you." I pause has I ear her suck in her breath in I think as surprise.

"Have since the last football game." I add

_Tris POV_

I know I shouldn't believe this. Tobias Eaton? The most popular guy on school liking me? I know that is crazy to think since people think of me has the same popularity level but I don't see how. It has to be some sick joke. But a little voice said inside me that it isn't and is the simple truth.

"Really?" Is all I mange to say as I force myself to look in his charming deep blue eyes. I could get lost into them and never get bored.

He nods and pulls me close to his chest.

"Tris. I know its early but will you go out with me? Think about it" He ask me softly, He is nervous!

I nod and smile.

"Thank you Tris" I feel him breath out in relief and I smile. I think about this now. What if we do break up? Our friendship would be over. But then again Christina said I have to take chances.

Be Brave ((( See what I did there?! ))

"You know.. I think I thought." I pull away to look at his eyes.

"And?" he has a sprayed expression on. Mixed with curiosity and fear.

"Yea.. I will go out with you." I laugh at the thought. Tobias Eaton.. My best friend, Crush, Boyfriend now.

He smiles so big I can see his back teeth before he pulls me onto my tippy toes and kisses me on the lips. This kiss wasn't like the one during seven minutes this was more passionate and memorial.

I kiss him back until I feel a pound of water soak the both of us. I feel my black dress get drenched and some of my makeup drip has I laugh and pull away.

I spot Uriah and everyone else laughing while holding a now empty bucket.

"Love birds!" Zeke shouts!

Then every one of my friends stars to babble. The girls saying things like our couples nickname or how cute we will be. I even hear the guys already betting on things like when we will do it, If we will break up, etc.

But I do not care. I get back on my tippy-toes and wrap my hands around Tobias's neck and lowers him a bit as I kiss him passionately on the lips. I feel him smile and kiss me back then that's when I feel one of his hands on my waist then the other on the small of my back.

Now this is how to live life.

Then I hear Christina gag but shout, "Fourtris!"

I smile in satisfaction again his lips.


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay when I mean like a number of reviews I don't mean per chapter! I meant my total reviews have to reach that high. So 75 reviews for next chapter.. Guys and I will NEVER post twice a day! Only if it is a exclusive or something.**

* * *

_Tris POV, The next day._

I walk down the school hallway to my locker. I am well aware of everyone eyeing me or just plan staring. I also hear a ton of comments about me and Tobias. This is when I wished I was not so popular. I walk up to my locker and do the combination that I always remembered. I put some stuff in and take other things out. I finish quickly and close the locker.

That's when the bell rings for next period. That is my favorite period, Art. I quickly get down the hallway and catch a glimpse of Tobias go into another hallway, He has Music. I get into the class and sit in my seat in the back. Next to Uriah.

"Hey" I greeted him.

"Hey.. Tris."

I open my mouth to reply but am interrupted by the art teacher, Tori. She doesn't like us calling her by her last name because she likes her first name better. Once she is done explaining the directions she walks out of the room in a hurry. I rise my eyebrow at her sudden rush and turn to Uriah.

"Did you know about that?" I ask, hoping for answers

"About what?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Tori.. She just-" I am cut short by Uriah's lips on mine. I widen my eyes in surprise. What should I do? I have Tobias. I know the right thing to do would be to pull back. But he is one of my best friends. If I did he would leave and I can't risk loosing another friend since AL. (( Read exclusive to know about him )) I don't kill him back nor pull away.

He finally pulls away and smirks.

"I had to do that, At least once." (( GALE's words! ))

I frown, He must be jealous of me and Tobias. But no I love Tobias not him. We are just friends.

"Uriah-" He interrupts me again!

"I know Tris. You only think of us as friends. Its okay I have Mar and maybe Lauren" He smiles at me but I still feel guilty.

* * *

_A week later. ( Sorry for time-skip I need it for I have planned )_

**Tobias POV**

So far school been fine. Rumors sort of died down but are still here. Me and Tris are fine.. Maybe even better if that is possible. We go to each others house almost every day and it always seems that we spend at least thirty minutes of that time flirting and kissing.

My memories get interrupted by Christina and Lauren running up to me.

"Tobias!" Lauren pants as they halt in front of me.

"What?" I raise one eyebrow and sigh, Girls. Its probably some shopping sale.

"Tris.. She got blamed for-" I interrupt her quickly.

"Who blamed her?!" I would of guessed but it could be almost anyone in the school.

"Emily and Kate." Christina answers me but continues. "At cheer they spray painted their clothes. Kate and Emily did. They brought it to the cheer couch and said Tris destroyed their uniforms.. Or I heard."

I widen my eyes in frown. "Where is Tris and where are they?"

Lauren and Christina frown and Lauren chimes in, "Those outfits are a lot of money.. Tobias."

"SO? Its not like she destroyed them!" I begin to feel anger boiling inside me.

"Tobias.. Nobody believed it when Tris said she didn't do it even after all the reasons she tried to find."

"I believe her." I growl.. Even if people can't growl this is close enough to be one.

"Just come.." Christina and Lauren guide me to the office. I feel even worst now. Why can't they just let it out for me? It can't be bad. I know the school is running out of money and hate for disrespect and more from the Cheerleaders.

Christina and Lauren bring me to Tris.. She is in the Principles office and looks so worried I wish I could just hold her in my arms and comfort her.

"Tobias.." Tris rushes off the chair at the sight of me and wraps her arms around me. I stay silent, Motivating her to tell me.

"They are taking me to Amity." I can tell she is trying to be strong.. Its somewhat working.

"Why is that so bad?" I pull away from her so I could her face. Her grey-blue eyes and the rest of her beautiful features.

"They are putting Truth Serum on me." She says in a low whisper.

Wait, How is that bad? We all know she didn't do it so wouldn't this be good? But I don't question her I think she may start to cry if she explains more. So I just bring her in a hug and whisper,

"I will be there for you."

* * *

**Sorry this is very short! And I used the word interrupt a bunch... Well I lied at no serums I thought this would be cool to do. And by the way I know it is kinda a small thing to need to use Truth Serum but oh well.. FANfiction FANTASY! So yea :) remember to REVIEW and give suggestions **


	9. Chapter 8

Hey** guys... SOO this chapter is gonna be hard to write so yea sorry this may suck! BTW I will need a total of 90 reviews for next chapter. ( The number of reviews I have now till it reaches it. )**

* * *

_Tobias POV_

I sit in the crowd filled with Amity and a few Dauntless. To my left is Christina and besides her, Lauren. We are in a room in Amity Headquarters. It is like I said filled with people and has what I assume has Amity and Dauntless High Principles. They sit on a bigger chair either side of a chair in the middle of them both. Then I see Tris with a worried and nervous expression leaded to the smaller chair with two guards pushing her forward. I bite my lower lip nervously and wait. I wonder what they will have her say.

Once Tris sits down the crowd falls silent and shifts there gaze from both the principles and Tris. I see the Amity Principle zap blue liquid into her neck and her eyes go blank and wonder.

_Tris POV_

After the Truth Serum goes inside me I feel myself loose focus, any thoughts I had, and I am not aware of anything before I totally go blank. I scan the room. Why is everyone staring at me? Where am I? Oh wait, I am here to prove I didn't do the crime. Duh. Then a voice interrupts the little awareness I can have,

"What is your name?" a girl to my right says.

The second he asks the question, the answers pop out of my mouth. "Beatrice Prior." Wait I never said that?

"But you go by Tris?"

"I do."

"What are the names of your parents, Tris?" A guy to my left ask this time.

"Andrew and Natalie Prior." Wait? Shouldn't they know this?

The room goes silent before it is broken my the same person who ask the last question. "What is your biggest regret?"

I gulp hard but before I can control anything he just slips out my mouth, "Kissing someone."

I hear gasp but I can't seem to focus on anyone. "Who?"

Wait again, Why does this do with the crime? Are they playing with me? "Uriah." The answer comes out of my mouth and I bite my lip, Why did I just say that?

I hear dozens of gasp and uncomfortable silence that follows it.

"You are on your school's Cheer Team are you not?" The girl ask this time.

"Yes I am." Shouldn't they know this?

"Were you at the locker room after school?"

"Yes." Now this goes without the crime but why can't I even turn my head? Its like I am a program made just to give answers.

"Have you used spray-paint anytime in the last month?" I think about this. Finally something I can think about! Uriah did spray paint my hair at the party but I never touched it. Oh wait that was Hair Spray.

"No."

I hear a silence and pencil touching paper as I assume they are writing this all down.

"Why did you choose Dauntless High?" Again, How does this do with why I am hear?

"I am not smart enough to be Erudite. I cannot tell the truth all the time so I cannot be Candor. I am selfish but I am brave.. SO that rules everything out but Dauntless.. Wait oh yea and I can't be joyful and happy forever so rule Amity out." I finish in a rush and wait for the next question.

"What is your most recent crime, Tris? Since we now know you did not destroy the cheerleader's outfit." The guy says this time.

"Sneaking out my house a week ago.."

"Who do you love?" A voice screams in the audience. I try to turn to see who it was, Why would someone ask that? But before I can object answering the answer plops out of my tongue.

"Tobias Eaton"

"Why do you love him?" I hear the same voice ask. Shouldn't someone get the questioner out?

But then again I cant control what I say, "I know him forever. He is nice, caring, selfless, smart, brave, and anytime I am around him or touch him I feel like I will melt or burn into electricity.

"Alright, Tris. The serum will wear off in 20 seconds" Both the voices to my right and left say.

* * *

After the 20 seconds I seem to gather all my thoughts, awareness, and well my real self back into my head. I run off the chair and spot Tobias marching out the door.

"Tobias!" I yell over the crowd and run into him after his sudden stop.

"What Tris, When did you kiss him?" I am taken aback the question, I was hoping once I answered who I loved and why I did love him he would overlook that.

"Today... AND I didn't kiss him he kiss me!" I stand in front of Tobias.

"I am beating his ass." Is all he says before pulling me into a tight huge.

"Why did they ask those things?"

"They were messing with you.. I hear they do it to Dauntless Members."

I nod slightly, angrily and pull away from Tobias.

"Lets go"

And that's what we do. We take off into the train and back to home.

* * *

I lay on Tobias's bed with him next to me, drawling circles on my temple before leaning in and kissing me.

I smile and kiss him back has he nibbles on my lower lip which I assume he is asking for entrance so I let his tongue explore my mouth.

I pull away for air and Tobias starts sucking on my neck and I groan/moan.

Before I know it Tobias has his hands either side of my head and is on top of me. I look up at his deep blue eyes and smile. I hook my hands into his neck and pull him don gently for a kiss that last until we need air.

( RATED M KINDA )

I feel Tobias lay down beside me has we kiss, I guess staying in a push-up position to not crush me was tiring. I feel his hand play with the hem of my shirt as I do the same with his. I smile has he pulls his shirt over his head and onto the ground. Even if I seen his muscular chest since Middle School It still sucks my breath away for at least 10 seconds.

"Like what you see/" He asks,

"Yea."

He smiles and looks into my eyes. "You okay with this?" He ask pulling my shirt up to my belly button and I nod. Who else would I rather want my first real time be with? Well the first real was rape by Peter and Eric but this will be the true first time. Even if I don't know how far this will go.

He smiles and tosses my shirt off in a quick motion and looks at my bra, I look down and see I was wearing one Christina got me.

"Christina got me that."

"I figured" He smiles and kissed me again and I felt his fingers send a shock threw me has his hands undo my bra. I feel bare and shy as my bra gets tossed off the bed and wait for Tobias's reaction.

"Your beautiful" He smiles and places a hand on my ravens and kisses me again. He stops has I catch my breath and plays with my breast has I laugh.

* * *

**Well I feel will feel weird to write a umm sex scene so I am not. Quick summary on that: Woohoo they get in bed, get protection, and have it. Way better to say that instead of doing in detail... So yea! Sorry kinda gross if your younger or don't like that kind of stuff yet. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys.. AGAIN I NEED 91 reviews for next chapter! Remember last chapter they had umm well sex. ( Feeling awkward saying that! )) Btw I would LOVE for you guys to give me ideas, new characters to maybe use, another POV, etc! Kinda running out! ALSO before you read this chapter I am planning to show Marcus more. DA evil Marcus Eaton**

* * *

_Tris POV_

I open my eyes slowly and looked out at the clock. 11:00am, wow we slept in. I roll over with a groan and sit up. I look back at Tobias who was just laying next to me with his eyes open. He now sits up next to me and pull me onto his lap and lays the blankets to cover my body only covered with a bra and underwear... If you call that covered. I blush and lean in and kiss him so he wouldn't see me blushing.

"Mourning" He said between a kiss. This kiss was turning hungry and I smiled against his lips.

"Mourning" I kiss him back and let my fingers go into his hair and his on my waist.

"You still hurting?" He asked worriedly while kissing my neck. After we had it last night my butt hurt and he been blaming himself none stop I been telling him that It wasn't his fault and I liked it when I wasn't in pain. Of course he didn't change his mind about it or believed me.

"Yea Tobias. And again for the seventh time it isn't your fault" I tried to reassure him again.

"Yes it is, I made you hurt for my own pleasure"

I sigh and pull away from him. "I liked it, Tobias." And with that he seemed shock so I kissed him on the lips again and we continued kissing. I wrapped my legs around him and straddled him has the blanket slipped onto my arms to show my black bra. Which seemed a moment later I heard a knock and without time to separate from Tobias's arms or lips the door gets swung open and I all I can manage to do is turn my head from Tobias and stare. The worst person to walk in.. Expect maybe my brother. His reaction would be bad.

Marcus looks from me and Tobias with a death glare before saying, "What the hell is this?" We both just stare at him shock. What was the point of knocking? Knocking is supposed to give people time to look presentable or something when its a teen room! Not just barge in a second after you knock.

"Did you have sex with this bitch?" He asked Tobias and I feel him tense and I pulled my blanket to cover me.

"Don't call her that, And it isn't your business." I remember Marcus abuses Tobias and I now fear what he will do next.

"Your my son. Now answer my god damn question!" Marcus yelled.

Tobias looks at me and frowns, I am to shocked to say anything. This is embarrassing to be seen only in a bra and underwear in front of your boyfriends dad and the Mayor. "Yes I did."

"What the fuck Tobias! Look at her!" I look down at my blanket covered blanket and blink. What is that supposed to mean?

"I have! Way more then you think!" Tobias yelled and I looked at Marcus he was looking at us with a massive death glare that made me shiver.

"Do you have clothes on?" Marcus asked and I swallowed hard. Tobias had nothing on.

"That's none of your business!"

Marcus looked at me and steadied my face for a long time. "You fucking bitch!" I flinch back as he walks over from the door and stand in front of the bed. If I reached out my hand I could touch his chest. He is tall like Tobias.

"Do you have anything on?"

I nod, I sort of do and very slowly say, "Yes Mr. Eaton" He must be asking me this since he knows I will listen to him, A little trait I had took from my parents, sadly.

"Liar!" He yelled and walked right up to my side of the bed and tore the blankets off of me. I look at Tobias in shock and hide my head into his strong shoulder. Luckily he was under the bed sheets which wasn't torn away but not lucky for me since Marcus can see my Bra and Underwear.

"I wasn't lying" I mumble.

"Shit! I am calling your father!" And with that he got his phone and called. I bit my lip and felt like crying. This was planed for them not to know, My dad will be ticked off by this and wonder where I get this bra and underwear.. Well Christina got them.

**10 minutes later**

I pull away when I hear someone enter the room and see before me my dad, Andrew Prior. I suck in a breath. Luckily Tobias put on his boxers but couldn't put his pants on when Marcus came in.

"Marcus told me you were sleeping with Tobias. Is this true?" I almost roll my eyes at how my dad is trying to remain calm and his voice steady.

"It is true Mr. Prior. Its my fault" I look at Tobias who said that and tense. It wasn't his fault it was both of ours.

"Why did you do this to my daughter!" Andrew now yelled and I froze, he rarely yells only when he is very, very, VERY angry.

"Him? Bullshit! Its your fucking daughter!" Marcus yelled at my dad while pointing to me.

"Look what she is in? She certainly didn't buy that herself!" He yelled and pointed and pointed to my black lace bra and underwear.

"Actually I did Daddy" I say in a low, shy voice.

"What the hell Beatrice!" I again shivered, he never swore.

"Tobias when did this happen?!" Marcus now yelled at my boyfriend.

"What happened?" Tobias asked while sneaking a hand to the small of my back to try to help me.

"This mad sex with her!"

"Last night." Tobias answered.

"Fuck her!" Marcus yelled and pointed at me.

"Why cant I!?" I almost smiled at Tobias's loop hole to his fathers insult but didn't.

"This is not my kids fault! Its yours!" Andrew yelled.

"Look at this!" Marcus yelled and poked harshly into Tobias's neck and now noticed, a love bit from me. I gasped and watched Marcus move to me and poke my own neck.

"Daddy this is my fault I decided to do this.. Well agreed. And Mr. Eaton I will go if you want and I never met for you to see t-" I am cut off my both my parents.

Andrew said, "You agreed to this shit!? DID you use protection?"

Marcus said, "Yes GO and never come back. And I can see you never wanted me to see this bullshit but I did!"

That's when I stiffen and look down at my bare legs that were still straddling Tobias. I didn't use protection. I gulp and I can tell Tobias realized this to since he pushed me onto him. I think its for two reasons:

First to shield my half naked body from our parents

Two to say without words I will be here with you forever.

"Never come back and never see my son again!" Marcus yelled and dragged me away from Tobias and I almost screamed at the sudden cold and him pulling me by my hair. But the worst was my dad was just walking out.

"Don't touch her!" Tobias yelled, He then ran to me with his boxer's only on and pulled me away from Marcus.

"I can if I want! She is in my house!" I watched Marcus lean in and whisper something into Tobias's ear that I cannot hear. I rubbed my arms and found my shirt and shorts. I slipped on my pants and shorts and winced at the pain it was for my butt to be pressed against the small but tight shorts.

"We have a lot to discuss" Andrew said and dragged me into the car.

Once we got home I was forced to sit at the table and tell him everything so did. I told him about us in his bed then what it led to, To waking up and making out.

"Beatrice, I am disappointed. Did you use protection?" I slowly shake me head, not able to admit it with words.

"What the hell Beatrice! Is this the first time?!"

"First time at s-sex yes"

"You are not allowed to see that boy for a month. And if I hear about this again I will make sure you only go outside for school" And with that he walked away. I cried into my hands. Never seeing Tobias for a month expect from school, I cant survive that cruel world. But no, I will manage to see him still.

**Tobias POV**

I leaned against the wall, Marcus wouldn't allow me to change into some clothes.

"What the hell Tobias!"

"I love her." I shrugged and leaned off the wall. Marcus pressed me onto it hardly and I kept my eye firmly on him, he wouldn't find weakness on me.

"Why?! You can do WAY better!" Marcus yelled.

"What does that mean?!"

"She is a slut."

I gasped and felt like beating him like he does to me. "She is not a slut! She doesn't even date much!" I yelled and added, "Beside that was her first!"

"Why couldn't you stay with the others?!" He yelled. I know he was talking about, The 3 ex's I had who turned out to be a real slut which I sadly slept with one.

"She is different. When I did it with her, when I kiss her it feels real!" I almost yelled.

"Go into your room." Was all he said and watched me go to my room. I sat on my bed and pulled on some shorts then turned on my phone.

_Hey Tris_

It took her a minute to reply

_I am not allowed to talk Tobias.. Daddy is only letting me text you this once then he is taking my phone. I can't see you for a month expect from school but don't worry I will working something else_

And with that I felt like crying, Which I rarely do. She is good at sneaking out so I wasn't that upset.

**Tris POV**

I sit outside on the porch, the furthest I can go unattended. I think about how I will get to my Tobias. I whip the tears away that would run when I thought about what happened this mourning.

I then see Christina pull up in her car and wave at me before yelling, "Want to go to a party at Zeke's?!"

I thought about this. I looked inside my house quickly before running into the car and smiling at Christina.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I umm" I should tell her the full story she is my best friend.

"Me and Tobias had it last night and got caught this mourning at his hour him completely naked and me with only bra and underwear. For punishment I got my phone token away and no seeing Tobias expect school for a month.

"Oh my god Tris, Did you like it?" She squeaked and I nodded slowly.

"Lets get you a dress then. Luckily I have some from last year"

I smile and thank her as we take off.

"Oh by the way Tobias and the others will be there."


	11. Chapter 10

**Since everybody was begging and demanding for update and I didn't want a small revolution out of you guys. ( Maybe a good one since I have a strong feeling most of you read HG! ) Okay well SPECIAL thanks to all the reviewers and the private messages. OKAY I made a huge mistake with Amity Truth Serum! IT IS CANDOR. Sorry I wasn't thinking but yea Amity has peace serum not truth! SORRY IN ADVANCED And someone said this story is getting weird so to you guest THEN STOP READING! **

**DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT THE LOVELY VERONICA ROTH DOES!**

* * *

_Tris POV_

I sit on the bed at Christina's after a painful shopping day. Well an hour, But with Christina it seems more like a month or year. She decided that we should not wear dresses incase we do play Candor Or Dauntless again. I sort of hope we don't, I mean I don't feel in the mode to let all my deepest secrets out or my ass kicked with extreme stunts or embarrassing actions.

"Tris?!" I blink out of my thoughts at Christina snapping her fingers in front of me.

"Yes?" I manage a smile. But she doesn't answer and goes right into my makeup without warning so I have to close my eyes really quickly. I hear her saying little things to herself like; Oh, there, steady, perfect, wonderful, and so on. I zone myself out and think about what we ( Me and Tobias will do of course ) will do and who else will be there. Again I snap out my daze at Christina shoving me a pile of cloths.

"Put these on." She demands.

I nod and walk into her silver bathroom and close the door with my foot behind me. I rest the clothes on a stool and slid my clothes off and the new ones on. I look at myself in the mirror and see a totally different girl.

This girl isn't wearing jeans and a t-shirt or cheerleading outfit. I was wearing a ruffled deep red tank top and black leather jacket with also black skinny jeans, That were really tight I don't know how I managed to put on. I also have red lipstick, Black eyeliner and mascara, then black-silver eye shadow that makes a good smoky eye effect. Christina really did a good job.

I walk out and almost gasp in awe at Christina. She wears the same but instead of skinny jeans like me she wears a leather skirt that stops at her mid thigh. Good least she knows I wouldn't ever, ever, ever wear that even if she tried to make me. She also has more of a red eye shadow instead of smoky and more mascara. She was pretty.

"Lets go Trissy" She smiles and drags me out the house into her car. I cant help but smile because I have a strong feeling that this party will be fun and different.

* * *

We arrive at Zeke's right in time and step inside. Wow, I thought the last party was huge! I guess because Zeke has a higher popularity level he can get more people to come. The lights were replaced with strobe lights and most the furniture has gone which made a huge clearing for people to dance. Which they were or more like grinding on each other. I looked away and saw the kitchen had bottles of beer in a cooler and some soft drinks on tables. The table also had a tray of hot wings and a small cake.

I try to look for Tobias but I am already pushed into the crowd and before I know it I am staring at the back of peoples heads due to my height. I sway out of the crowd and look for Tobias. Then I feel a cold hand cover my eyes and I smile. My Tobias.

"Guess who it is" He whispers which I can assume he is smiling.

"Hmm, Eric?" I smile, Lets see how long I can keep it up.

"Nope"

"Peter?" I almost laugh and I have a urge to turn around and kiss my boyfriend.

"That's offending to me, Tris" He says with a fake hurt voice.

"Oh is it Marcus?" I smile but stop when I feel Tobias tense. I turn around and face him.

"You okay?"

"Um yea... Just remembering what he did.." He seems dazed off and I decide to try and make him in a happy mode.

"Wow, Wouldn't image Tobias Eaton in a tucks!" I joke

He smiles and pulls me into the kitchen. I watch him grab a open beer from the table and gulp some of it down, I assume or at least hope it is his.

"Want one?" He smiles and gives me a can without waiting for my answer.

"Thanks" I hesitate before opening the beer. It isn't my first beer but the last time I had one was at the movies a year ago. I open it and take a sip as it burns down my mouth, But it taste good. I smirk and have some more until the whole can is gone in a matter of seconds.

"Wow, Wouldn't image Tris Prior drinking!" Tobias jokes.

I playfully shove him in the chest and laugh.

"Well tonight I want to have fun."

* * *

_Hour later, At party._

I think I am drunk but not drunk enough to not know where I am what my name is. But everyone else seems to be expect Tobias. I lean against the wall beside Tobias has he makes circles with his thumb on my left cheek. I think I am blushing but don't care I love moments like these when me and Tobias are alone. Well we are just in a hallway at Zeke's still in the party. Before I can control my actions I am leaned in and kissing Tobias with passion. I feel him smirk against my lip and kiss me back. I feel his tongue on my lip asking for permission in and I let him in almost at once. This is now a full make out session!

"Umm guysssss?" I hear Uriah slur, he is drunk as me and Tobias quickly pull away. God why does Uriah have to ruin it.

"What?" I say a bit to demanding then I met. I look at Tobias and see he is just at upset at our interruption as me.

"We are gonnnna plaaaay drunnkkk Candooorr Orr Dauntleeess" He slurs even more and I cant help but playfully role my eyes.

Me and Tobias both nod and follow Uriah into his bedroom where Lauren, Christina, Will, Zeke, Mar, Shauna, Peter, And Eric is already here. I wonder why Peter and Eric is here but then remember Shauna and Eric are friends and Eric is friends with Peter. I sit in the circle between Zeke and Tobias. I feel kind of weird between two guys but oh well, they are my friends.

"We are playing Candor Or Dauntless but this time there is a twist. Which is we are all drunk. Right?" Lauren explains and asks. We all nod so she continues.

"Who's first?" I see Zeke shoot his hand up and I roll my eyes, He is ALWAYS first.

"Christina, Candor Or dauntless?"

"Dauntless!" She smiles.

" I dare you to tell us what is going on between you and Will." Zeke says and points from Christina to Will then making a little heart sign like a little fifth grader. Christina blushes and responds,

"We been hanging out and soon found out we liked each other so he asked me out three days ago." I smile at her admitting it, I knew about this but she said to keep it a secret until they are ready for the drama to follow the news.

"Lauren, Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Lauren responds to Christina.

"Who is your best of best friends?!" Christina giggles, Oh right she is drunk. Wow.

"Zekey!" Lauren giggles and air-hugs Zeke.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Oh no...

"Dauntless" I decide to make my chances or is that because I am drunk I am so daring?

"I dare you to let Tobias give you a hickey on both sides of your neck!" Why would she want that? Everyone will see it and dad will be furious. Oh right I am already supposed to be grounded.

I nod and turn to Tobias beside me and strain my neck has he slowly leans over it and kisses at first softly before doing open mouth kisses until he is sure one is on that size then we switch and he does the same to the other. I cant help but groan on how good it felt.

"Um.. Tobias Candor Or Dauntless" I smile and turn back to him.

"Dauntless" He smiles at me.

"I dare you to come back and kiss me." I blush at that but I think that is one effect with being drunk. He shrugs and kisses me passionately on the lips. I giggle and kiss him back before pulling away because I am pretty sure I heard a video recording button go off.

* * *

**93 reviews needed for next chapter. Next Chapter will continue right after this and hopefully finish off the game. AND I NEED 93 I am not going early again. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry for not updating earlier! I was at my friends house. But here is next chapter and I now have everything planned for at least four or three chapters so hopefully that will make it more neat. 3**

* * *

_TRIS POV_

We continue playing drunk Candor Or Dauntless. Right now I am in my bra and jeans. Tobias in his boxers because of a dare not to kiss me for a month. Christina and Will are in their undergarments and now sitting next to each other. Zeke and Uriah both have their shirts off but pants on. Peter and Eric are in boxers. ( Not the best view ) And the rest of the girls are in their Bras and Jeans.

"Tris, Truth Or Dare?" Eric asks me and I think about this.

"Truth."

"Who was your first kiss, When, and Where?"

I think about this also. I sort of want my first kiss to be and stay private. Besides that first kiss wasn't Tobias since we were still friends then, But looking back on it I wished it was him.

I shake my head and stand up, take off my skinny jeans and take my seat next to Tobias again. Great I am already undressed. Just a Bra and Underwear.

"Will, Truth Or Dare?" I ask hoping all eyes will go on him instead.

"Dare"

"I dare you to let Christina give you a nice girly makeover." I know he has no choice but do this, Unless he want everyone to see him which I doubt he does.

"Yay!" Christina squeals and takes her gigantic bag and lays over the floor makeup.

We all watch has Christina goes into serious but girly mode and do Will's makeup. When she is finished Will has pink eye shadow, Black mascara, Eye liner that really looks piercing but disturbing. And deep pink blush which is highly noticeable and red lipstick.

Everyone starts laughing at once and I can't help but join in.

"Um. Christina, Truth or Dare?" Will ask his girlfriend.

"Dare"

"I dare you to take this off me." He says indicating to his face covered with the makeup. Christina just laughs and starts cleaning the blush with a towel and with the rest of Will's makeup.

"Uriah, Truth or Dare?" Christina asks once she is done.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Peter." Uriah frowns automatically and slides off his jeans, I look away from his boxers and focus on the floor in the middle of our circle.

"Truth or Dare, Peter?" Uriah asks.

"Dare!" Peter evilly smiles.

"I dare you to name your favorite person in this room then the two least." Peter thinks about this before replying,

"Favorite is myself" He smirks and points to himself. "My worst, worst, worst person in this room is Tris and before her it would be Tobias." I keep my face in a straight lin. It wasn't actually a surprise.

"Tobias, truth or dare?" I know Tobias's answer before he says it.

"Dare"

"Give Tris peace serum. He wears away in about 20 minutes." Uriah gives Tobias a stinger of what I assume has Peace Serum. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. Least its not the Truth Serum.

When I reopen my eyes I feel in another world and brainwashed, Least this defiantly feels that way.

"Hello friends!" I laugh for no reason and soon the people around me do too.

"I am going to take Tris home now.." A man besides me say and I looked over at the face. He is facing me so I assume I am Tris.

"Where are we going?!" I ask cheerfully.

"Home."

"That's boring! Lets go to the fair and-"

"We are going home. You really don't know what your saying your drunk and on serum" He intercept's me. Gosh he is mean. I wonder who made him that why. I grab my cloths and toss them on very quickly and say,

"You have nice eyes." I reach my finger out and try to poke his eye but he grabs my hand and pulls me up. Before I know it I am over his shoulder and we are outside.

"Tris? Listen we are going home get in the car." He orders and sets me on my feet.

I laugh and get into the car and wait for Tobias to get in the driver's seat. But then I don't know to describe it but its like I was a broken toy and now finally been fixed or turned on.

"Where are we?"

"In my car going home." Tobias says from beside me and I soon get the time to collect the memories as we drive. Me. Peace serum. Party. Truth Or Dare. Drunk.

Much to soon Tobias is parked on my driveway and leaning to kiss me goodbye. I smile before kissing him fully and we kiss like that for about a minute before having to breath.

"Bye, Toby" I smile and kiss him on the cheek before getting out the car and closes the door behind me. I make it inside my house and am standing in front of a my angry parents.

"Beatrice Prior! Where were you?" My dad demands.

"Nowhere... A party" I reply in a whisper.

"Who took you?!" He yells now.

"Christina and Tobias took me home." I force my eyes into his before adding, " I am sorry I didn't do what you think we just played some truth or dare and uh never mind." I leave out getting undressed in public and me drunk. But I already think they smell the alcohol in my breath.

"What is that?" My mom indicates to my neck. I close my eyes and mentally say shit in my mind before reopening my eyes to see both my parents glaring at my neck.

"I didn't have it tonight I swear!"

"Not tonight! You did with that ass yesterday and this mourning!" My dad yells and I wince. He rarely curses and worst of all he called the love of my life, my best friend, and boyfriend an ass.

"He isn't that way! He isn't like Dallas, Donny, Or even Jack!" I name my three exes.

"What is he then!" He yells.

"My boyfriend!" I force myself not to cry and run past him and upstairs. I get into my room and toss my bag onto the seat and quickly get dressed in a tank top and comfortable shorts. I then walk into the bathroom and the normal. Brush my teeth, Brush my hair, And take off makeup.

Once I am back into my room I flop down onto my bed and almost instantly am pulled into sleep.

* * *

**Thank you! Almost 100 reviews thank you so much! And I am sorry that was a sucky chapter**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello! Guys I need more reviews, I only got 3 for last chapter! Sorry guys bust this whole story may end early I don't get more! I don't care if its by the same person.**

* * *

_Tris POV_

I sit up on my bed after just waking about a minute ago. I actually have no hangover. I swing my legs over my small bed and stand up. I quickly get changed into a comfortable black T-shirt and blue jeans. I tie my blonde hair into a neat high ponytail and walk downstairs. I am about to turn the corner into the kitchen when i overhear my dad, mother, and Caleb talking.

"We will leave in two days. Saturday?" Caleb asks. By his voice I can tell his making sure he heard it right. What are they talking about? I round the corner and all eyes land on me.

"Where are we going?" I demand.

There is a long silence from all them and roll my eyes, " If Caleb can hear it i can too."

With that my dad answers, "We are planning a trip to Florida to have some fun. Like Sea World, Disney Land, and Universal Studios."

I shake my heads as of to clear the questions that are whirling in my head. Why are they now going to Florida? I am happy to go since I never been but also confused. And my family alone wont make the trip fun, Specially Caleband Dad.

"Okay.. Can i bring Tobias?"

"If he wants to go." My mom replies before my dad was going to say anything. And i can tell her was since his mouth was parted open.

i squeal like Christina does and run upstairs. This trip will be the best with my boyfriend! I grab the phone and press Tobias's icon picture. Its him in his football uniform.

_tobias POV_

I sit at the kitchen table, alone. My father is gone for some business trip which is perfect. I scroll down my Facebook feed when my screen lashes the call screen and Tris's name is labeled in the top but now has a heart emoji on both sides. A picture of her in her black and silver cheerleaders outfit with a huge smile played on her lips is the background. I hit answer.

"Hey Toby!"

"Hey" I can't help but smile has I talk to her

"My parents are going to Florida in two days and they said I could bring you.. If you want to go!" She sounds the happiest she ever been.

"Maybe. What are you doing today?"

"Nothing. Want me to come over?" Good, She didn't notice me not conpletely answering.

"Yea come anytime."

"See you in a minute then."

"Bye Tris" She says bye quickly and hangs up. I run into my room and as quick as I can I toss my dirty cloths scattered on the floor into the laundry bag and close all my cabinets. I finally get to the mirror and put on a black shirt and fly back downstairs. I hear the doorbell sound and ring around the house and instantly open it to relieve a Tris wearing a black T-shirt, Blue jeans, and no makeup. I can't help but smile, She looks perfect with no makeup. But don't get me wrong she always looks perfect.

"Hey" She smiles

I smile and let her go inside and close the front door after her. I sit down on the sofa and pat the spot next to me. In a few seconds we are cozying into each other then she says,

"So you going with me to Florida?" She looks up at me with those blue-gray eyes.

"Look, Marcus doesn't want me with you! I will have to sneak out." I almost yell it to her, I don't know why. I guess this is me bringing my anger out from Marcus.

I snap out of the reasons why I snapped to see Tris standing up. I grab her wrist and pull her back down. "Where are you going?"

"Home. Your in a bad room and You yelled a-" I caught her off with a soft kiss that last only about two seconds then pull away.

"I'm sorry I was just mad at Marcus" I pray mentally that she understands.

She nods with a smile and turns to the turned off TV. "What do you want to watch?"

"We can watch Hellraiser from Netflix." She plays a devil grin.

"Isn't that too scary for you?"

"Nope!" She says determinedly. I laugh and bring her close to me and she rest her head perfectly on my chest so I toss me arm over her shoulders and we begin watching the movie.

Once the movie ends I pick up Tris's asleep body and walk upstairs. I be extra careful on setting her down on the bed and wrapping her in the blankets so she doesn't freeze. I then lay down next to her and get under the covers before kissing her forehead gently and pulling her close to me.

"Tobias?" She whispers. Her voice sounds half asleep.

"yea?"

"I love you. A lot." A huge smile spreads from ear to ear and I gently turn her to face me and kiss her on the lips passionately.

"Me too" I whisper after the long kiss. She sets her head in my chest against and tosses one leg over mine. I wrap her close to me with one arm and I can't help but think, We fit like two perfect puzzle pieces. We don't fit with anyone else.

"Good night." I whisper into her blonde hair and turn off the lamp on my nightstand.

"Night" She replies and thats all I hear before i fall asleep."

Sorry bold not working. So this was sort of a filler but it has to be here! The Florida trip will cause things and be big in this! I remember more then 3 reviews for next :) Oh, You guys should watch Hellraiser from Netflix or wherever because old scary movies are PERFECT. But it does have some sexual images and blooooooood! But thats what makes it good :/


	14. Chapter 13

Hey** guys, THANK YOU for the reviews they made my days. Sorry this took forever I was at a friends and it was snowing :) Need about 5 reviews for next chapter. Plus PLEASE give me ideas for things to write about from Florida! I honestly never been there so it would help a bunch and make those chapters better! Say stuff about Disney World/Land, Universal Studios, Sea World, The beaches, Key west, etc. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

* * *

_Tobias POV, Later on that day!_

I sit in Zeke's room. He has deep black walls that make the room look darker then it is, Which we both love. He has a small window and closet, The curtains are regular gray. Next is a cabinet which is VERY messy and dark brown, A flat-screen TV turned off, A desk with scattered papers for school and a Apple Laptop opened to Facebook ( Like always ) And a teen size bed with blue covers and white pillows. Not to mention the mostly messy floor, Unmade bed, and wrappers.

"So.. Hey" Zeke snaps me out of updating my mind about his room. He sits on his bed and is checking his phone while I am leaning against the wall.

"Hey"

"What up?!" Small talk great,

"Just the normal."

"Nothing is normal about you, Tobias!" Zeke laughs but never gives me eye contact. I peer into his phone and see he is texting Lauren.

"What about you?"

"Nothing... Just partying, Trying to figure out Lauren, and keeping Uriah some what normal." He smiles and for the first time today looks up at me, Putting down his iPhone.

"Figuring what about Lauren?"

"She hasn't been talking to me much..." He pauses before saying, "What about Tris? Aren't you always with her?"

I sigh, I went to Zeke because one, Two I need advice about Tris, Need a real guy friend, Three Marcus is home. "She is at her house." I see Zeke raise an eyebrow, Telling me in his own way to go on. "She and her family are going to Florida soon and she invited me. I said maybe because.." I pause, I can explain this without Zeke knowing what Marcus does to me. "My dad is home from his business trip. He gets those a bunch and doesn't get time to spend with me so when he is here he spends every second with me. So he wouldn't want me to go off with my girlfriend for that. Oh yea plus, He hates her since he saw us." Not a whole lie.

"Oh... Why don't you sneak out? You do it all the time." My eyes brighten up and I smile at Zeke from across the room. Wow, To bad I am the only one to witness his best idea he has gotten his whole life.

"Perfect plan, But he may be home when I should sneak out."

"Night time stupid."

"Oh, Fine!" I laugh

"The Zeke has kept a relationship together again!" He laughs and makes Spiderman symbol with his fingers. So I can't help but join him in his laughter.

"But really thanks."

"No problem!"

* * *

Me and Zeke talked about random stuff for another two hours. We went from the girls to football to school then to Uriah well then after that it just went everywhere. You get it. We also got onto is laptop and watched videos in the categories of Best Vines, Football, Superbowl, Then party games and pranks which Zeke choose to do. Uriah came in for the party ideas but left when it was right over. Me and Zeke are now on his still unmade bed and on our iPhones. He is currently trying to beat his high score of 46 on Flappy Bird. While I am texting Tris,

_Hey :) - Tobias_

_Hey! - Tris_

_Miss u - Tobias_

_Me too :( And being at Christina's doesn't help. - Tris_

_May the odds be ever in your favor - Tobias._ I know its her favorite book series that has made it big in the big screen and words.

_Lol, But they actually aren't. She is making me go to a club. - Tris_

_Wish again I was there - Tobias_

_I know :( well I gtg... Go on Facebook then to my wall I have something that can keep you busy. - Tris_

_Bye and I will :D - Tobias_

I quickly get onto Facebook and onto her wall. I immediately see a mirror photo of her and Christina smiling at their reflections. Christina has on a tight dark red dress and black heels. Also what I believe is called black mascara and a light black eye shadow. Tris also has on a tight dress however hers is black. She has black flats which she probably begged to be able to use instead of heels I assume, fishnet stalking, and mascara, black eye shadow also. She looks beautiful.

I shrink the photo and see a caption saying, ' Nightclub with Christinaaa' with a dancing emoji. I just then realize the photo already has 15 likes in 10 minutes and 5 comments. I decide to be sneaky and see who liked it first. I only know 7 of the people and they are:

Tris herself, Christina, Lauren, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, and Will

The other eight are all guys that I only recognize around school. I think click on the 'comments' icon and read them,

_Christina- Ugh noo my smile looks ratchet_

_Will- Christina, No it doesn't and have a good time_

_Luke- Ew Tris has Tobias. She is such a slut for going to a club when she is taken._ I will reply to Luke's comment after I read the last one.

_Marlene- Pretty :) _

Time for my reply.

_Tobias- Luke, She isn't a slut and anybody with eyes could see that. And if your going to insult my girlfriend use CORRECT GRAMMER!_ I hit send and go off Facebook. I see on my nonfictions bar that I have about 2 likes on that comment. I smile proudly to myself.

* * *

_Tris POV, Nightclub_

"I can't believe Luke said that! Maybe his right I am a slut for doing this!" I say rather loudly to Christina from the seats at the bar. Which we can't drink anything since were underage. I can't help but think Luke is right about that comment. About 10 guys eyes are burning into my skin, Like I already have a tattoo on my forehead saying in caps, SLUT.

" Don't worry trissy! Some of these girls are married or happily in a relationship and are not sluts! Luke is just trying to make you and Tobias feel bad." I look over at Christina and smile,

"Really?"

"Yea Tris now have fun!" I smile at her and start my way to the dance floor with her close behind me. Once we are both on the lit floor we start going the wobble which I know how to do since 6th grade at the school dances. I look around me and see no one I recognize but Christina. There is a girl beside me and Christina on the other side. Then a guy in maybe his 20s in front of me and when I turn my head around there is a guy maybe 18 behind me. I look back at the front and wait for the dance and real lyrics to start and like in my favor they do,

_Wobble baby, Wobble baby, Wobble baby yea... ( AND SO ON )_

This night is going to be fun, I think has I dance to the song.

* * *

**REMEMBER REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 14

Love** you guys for the wonderful reviews! But please leave suggestions or else the trip to Florida wont be that good! Like I've only heard about Florida and saw it on TV! And keep the reviews up! :)**

* * *

_Tris POV, Next day._

I wake up to the sound of songbirds chirping outside. I hear shuffling behind my door and that's when I remember today we are packing for Florida then leaving tonight. I sit up in my messy but warm bed and pull out my addiction, My phone.

_Tobias? I still haven't gotten a answer. - Tris. _I text Tobias. The best answer I have gotten from him is a maybe and I decided I wouldn't pressure him till today.

_Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you. I am going but going to sneak out :D - Tobias_

_See you tonight, 8:00 - Tris_

I turn off my phone then and put it on the charger for the long train ride ahead. I quickly get dressed into black shorts and a pink crop top that says _BELIEVE_ labeled across it and my blonde hair in a messy bun since it wouldn't cooperate while brushing it out. I have to say I am very happy Tobias is going. The trip will be boring without him and it wouldn't be the first trip I spent with him. We went to New York together and Myrtle Beach. And one of the funniest memories, Him about to cry at 10 years old on top of the Empire State building. When we were down did he tell me he was scared of heights. Hard to think of on the head football player and famous Tobias.

* * *

_Tobias POV_

Shoot. Is what I think while I pack all my belongings. (Which isn't much. ) It is going to be harder then it was to sneak out to the train when Marcus will be still be awake. And yes, I don't remember a time when I called Marcus daddy or dad even father. He doesn't deserve it. I sit on the edge of my made neat bed and bite down on my already bitten down nails. Finally I feel like a light bulb is looming over my head, An idea.

I can't believe I never thought of this till now but after dinner, Which I always have to cook for. I will sneak onto my window which has the porch roof beneath it and jump off that roof down to the grass. Sure its a long jump, However this is for Tris, My Tris. And I would do anything I could for her. If she asked me to pack the world into a little red box I would try. Even if she made me cut myself for her I would with no hesitation. If she asked me to spend all my money, which is a bunch if I may say because of Marcus I would. But she never asks for much even if she deserves it. I do love her.

I hide my luggage which is a duffel bag and a suitcase under my bed. It would be very awkward if Marcus walked in on his son with his luggage packed on the floor. Like he would run away. And believe me I thought about that a bunch but it was Tris who stopped me. I even tried to end my life with a butter knife but again Tris stopped me. She saved my life twice and more because I couldn't image a life without her.

* * *

_Tris POV_

I sit on the back porch outside while eating my lunch, A pizza slice. I couldn't stand the racket going on inside with my brother looking for his millionth book which I think for now is The Maze Runner, My dad double checking everyone's suitcase to see if they got everything like were little kids, And my mom searching the laundry bin for her favorite shirt. I finish my pizza and whip my hands on my napkin before standing up. Should say bye to Christina and the rest.

I think KIK will be handy here. ( KIK is a messaging app on phones that could buy apps. )

Group chat adding: Christina loves Will, Will loves Christina, Uriah, Zeke da boss, Marlene, Shauna, and Lauren Love. Funny Uriah actually has a normal username and I have to admit Christina's and Will's matching names are cute.

_Bye guys, I am getting on the train to Florida with Tobias in about 3 hours. - Tris. _I text them all on the group chat, No need to add Tobias since he is coming with me. ( And if I may add his username is; Tobias luv Tris. And mine is; Tris luvs Tobias. )

I get hammered with goodbyes and have funs. Will said to stop by Sea World since they got a new sea turtle and I replied with a 'I will' Before putting my phone back onto the charger and heading into the living room. Which is as I guessed filled with luggage. The person with the least luggage is me and the most is Caleb. He is bringing his game board, Books, Laptop, And then normal belongings. I only brought cloths, gadgets ( Phone, IPod, etc. ) and little things. Like hairspray, Jewelry, Hair bow, Pens, etc. And even how embarrassed to admit this but I brought protection and birth control that I managed to buy during my way from school about a week ago. Tobias is going to be there and I need to be incredibly safe, I mean I know I don't want to get pregnant at 16, Let alone not till I am at least 25 but I learned over the years most girls have that plan and it never succeeds.

Page Break

I stand at the train station platform. There are two sides with silver bumpy floors that make the suitcase's rumble, Ads decorated sloppily on the walls, Two rain shelters with a bench underneath on both sides, Other benches bordered on the walls furthest from the tracks, trash bins that are overflowing with trash, A yell mark across the silver floor on both sides saying on a side near it saying; **Cross with safety. **And the train tracks have trash on it. So it reminds me to much of a subway station in New York City.

The bad thing about this all is its five minutes until the train is supposed to come ( But they never do come on the time, Its either early or late.) and Tobias isn't here. I bite my lip in frustration, I can't get phone service here for some reason. Curse the country for the first time since I usually, Wait always loved the country.

"We need Tobias, Mom!" I tell her with a worried voice.

"Did he say he was coming?"

"Yea, Of course he did. Please can't we take the next train?" This train isn't here yet but I think I wont be able to talk them out of it if its right in front of them like saying; Come in, Were ready.

"Honey, The next one is tomorrow. We can't." She looks away from me, signaling the conversation over.

I pray Tobias to come running over here in any moment but it doesn't happen. That's when the train is flying past us and soon stopping with open slide doors, waiting for us.

"Mom? Dad? His not here!" I say in panic has they go in with no problem and I am now alone on the plate.

"His not coming Beatrice come on!" My dad commands sternly and I wince.

Tobias? He wouldn't leave me would me? Or leave me? I guess I was so wrong. Maybe he didn't even love me or thought Florida would be weird. Or the worst he was like all my exes; uncaring, cruel, players, and heartbreaking. But no this pain is worst, Way worst. Its not just like my heart being shattered in half but shattered to millimeter sized pieces. But I listen to my dad with no choice,

I step in,

Heartbroken

and crying.

* * *

**Review! Love you guys So much. And I figured some people would have question about Tobias explaining the roof under his window. Well his house is two story and his window faces the front lawn. His porch is underneath, outside. The roof of the porch is coming from the side of his house so it is like besides is window so if he were to walk out which he was he could just step onto that then jump off of that!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews! Turns out most you guys are pissed or curious about Tobias not going! Sorry it took a while I was busy reading Vampire Academy and watching Netflix? Follow me on Instagram! I am dauntlesss_cakee **

* * *

_Tris POV_

I sit in my double seat at the fast moving train alone. My parents seat behind me but I can't see them unless I look over the blue train seats between us and Caleb is in front of me, Again not able to be seen unless I look past the seats. Then where Tobias should have been is my suitcases.

The worst timing I can get is the train has wifi and they're station doesn't. But I don't think I should talk to Tobias, He didn't go which most likely means I did something that I wasn't aware of or he just never loved me. Like the rest. Another regret... but sadly I don't regret what I thought we once had. The truth is its the best relationship I had, It felt fun and real. God I was so damn wrong.

**Tobias POV**

I sit at the street curve a block away from Marcus's house. Or my house whatever I should call it, it doesn't even feel like a home. I hate myself I am too late to sneak out to meet Tris at the train station. Because of that lame accuse of a father. I guess the odds aren't exactly in my favor.

"Damn you Tobias!" I yell into my hand so it comes out muffled and wont wake up anyone nearby. I start crying the first time I have for a long time.

*** FLASHBACK ***

_I pop open my window and kick the screen easily out but grab it from the porches roof and slide it under my bed. I carefully place my suitcase onto the roof so it wont make to much noise. Lastly I step out of my room and onto the porch roof, outside. I feel heat wrap around me and the lowering sun spilling behind the trees and sky but the little part that is left is shining into my eyes, making it hard to see. I bring the handle outstretched on my suitcase and hope this doesn't make make a lot of disruption to Marcus. _

_I drop the suitcase carefully onto the table on the ground below and stand up. I go to the middle edge of the roof and jump. I squeeze my eyes tight shut and bite my lip. Heights, Heights, Heights. I just jumped off a roof. _

_I open my eyes once I feel my feet are under solid ground again. I open my eyes and almost jump back in surprise when I see a maybe 4 foot tall stuffed dog. It has flappy black and white ears and same with the body, A dalmatian. _

_"Hey Tobbby!" I hear a slurred and giddy voice from behind me yell. I turn to see Marcus. His drunk, I can tell._

_"Why are you out here?" I demand, trying my best not to curse._

_"Taking Spot out to piss." He says in a extra slurred voice. He indicates to the stuffed dog. Oh. I would laugh if this wasn't my abusive father and if this confrontation will make me late to see Tris. Damn It._

_"Where are you going?" He asks_

_"Nowhere." I mumble_

_"Hell yea you aren't." He slurs _

_I don't say a word as I run back in the house._

_** END OF FLASHBACK **_

**Tris POV**

"Beatrice, You want anything?" my mothers voice snatches me out of my thoughts which i am grateful for, My thoughts are filled with regrets.

"I want f*cking Tobias, mom!" I yell and the sobs come again for the fifth since I gotten on this hell ride which I only been a passenger on for thirty minutes. I can't control the tears this time, They cry me a river if I want them to or not. I want and need Tobias even if how much I repeat he is all like of my exes. Like Liam who broke up with me after he realized I would not have sex with him to Chase who broke up with me after a month for a skinny girl. Since Chase I didn't eat anything at all until my parents noticed so I would manage to eat it just to throw it up. He made me believe I was fat until Tobias, the one who is just like the rest told me I had the most perfect figure.

"Help me" I cry into my coat sleeve and see my mother sit next to me with a concerned expression threw my blurry, tear burned vision.

"I don't need your pity!" I sob but look at her.

"I wasn't going to give you pity. I know you loved him. He loved you. I saw it with my own eyes and anyone could see that. But however much you think he like those other guys his not. He taught you something. Plenty of things."

I look at her more interested now and again mentally yell at myself, He doesn't love me anymore. "What did I learn this time?"

"Think about it." And with that she stands back up and goes back to her seat. I do try to think what I learned. One, is he taught me never to fall in love again. Two, he taught me never to trust any guy again or have sex with them because they will leave you soon. They always do. Three, He taught me to be stronger. But this all doesn't help I just regret my life even more. I wish I just never had feelings for him.

I close my eyes so the upcoming tears just fill in my closed eyes and don't dance out. My happiest memories were with him, And he was nothing really. Hell he is the only person I fully trusted. He even gave me reasons to live countless times after a guy would hurt me. Which happened a lot. I even let him take my sort of virginity. ( Well not counting Peter who raped me.)

Its all this one giant world of lies, mistakes, and regrets.

Its so unfair. Christina is happy with Will. Zeke and Uriah are happy. And Lauren and Uriah is budding together. But I am left with a broken heart. Why does this shit even happen to me? I don't deserve it. I get straight A's. Everyone says I am drop dead beautiful. I now learn that is the only thing any guy sees about me expect Will, Uriah, Zeke, And I thought Tobias.

I put my earbuds in and start listening to the first song that shows which is Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.

You think I'm pretty

Without any makeup on

You think I'm funny

When I tell the punchline wrong

I know you get me

So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me

I was alright but things

Were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

I shut it off then and there. That sort of life is lies and a fantasy. Life is really filled with heart break.

Bold not working. Sigh. Little contest! Below answer these two questions in a review for a chance to have a side character named after you. Make sure to put your real life name.

1.) Name the person who said it, And what book/ movie the line was mentioned. It is hidden in this chapter

2.) Name when I used a song lyrics and who wrote the song. ( *Hint* Tris represents this as her feelings sort of! )

REVIEW


	17. Chapter 16

_Tris POV_

I open my eyes from the sleep I don't recall drifting in to the view of what I can only guess as Florida. Wow, Already here. I am still in the train and looking into the window. The view is palm trees lining the station then a few houses with big fields. But past the low hills there is lights piecing into the darker sky. You can see rides and buildings there, Wow. The station is mostly deserted and the train now is packed with kids and adults. From ages one to sixty.

"All passengers, We have reached our final stop at Florida." The intercom lady says.

"You make leave the train now. Thank you for using our service." She adds and you can here the speakers go on mute.

"Lets go Caleb and Beatrice." My dad says has he carries one of my moms duffel bags and dragging his own rolling suitcase down the hallway. I stand up and feel like I am about to fall dew to staying glued in the same uncomfortable seat for hours. I stretch and wait a minute to make sure I can walk without falling, I grab my green duffel bag that has imprinted: **CDH Cheer Team** across it. CDH stands for, Chicago Divergent High. I sling that across my shoulder and extend the handle of my suitcase and follow into the cramped hallway out.

We took a taxi to the heart of Miami and now is in one of the big sweets at a hotel. Room number 321. There is a small kitchen, small dining room with a small wooden table, A living room with a sofa and TV, two bathrooms, balcony, and three bedrooms. Mom and dad share the masters bedroom and Caleb is in the bedroom next to mine. I unpacked my duffel bag and suitcase and put the clothes in a pile in the corner; messy. And phone and things like that on the nightstand, and the toiletries in the bathroom or near the mirror hung on the wall in my bedroom.

I now sit on the edge of the bed. I can't help but think and know it would have been better with Tobias here. But he doesn't love me. So never mind about that. Caleb gave me the schedule they are going to try there best to follow ( Which I know will most likely not succeed ) but here it is:

_Tomorrow: Shopping, Looking around._

_Sunday ( next day ): Sea World, Dinner out._

_Monday: Disney World/Land. Eat there and go to gift store._

_Tuesday: Beach, Boardwalk, Seafood restaurant_

_Wensday: Universal studies and beach afterward._

_Thursday: Pack up and free day to do_ as you please. 

For tomorrow I already plan to go in the stores alone and look at the views and city. I go into every clothing store alone as I can in the past, My dad and mom don't allow me to buy the cloths I do, But they can't stop me much when they are already bought. Sunday I plan will be pretty interesting, I always wanted to see a Sea turtle and those bigger but pretty fish. Monday will be okay, I heard a lot about Disney World but also that its more for younger people, Oh well, I will go on the rides. Tuesday will be one of the best. I love the beach and I know shops border the Boardwalk so I can sneak into some of the stores and shop. Maybe buy something for my REAL friends. And for seafood, Looks like Shrimp! Wednesday seems as one of those days you don't really know what do. Then Thursday all I know is I don't want to spend time with my family. ( Like usual )

"Kids you better be in bed! NOW!" I hear my mom say where I assume here bedroom. She puts more force into the demand at the end and I sigh. I get into the soft bed and under the covers. Wait... I bolt out of the bed and into the drawl under the nightstand. Its tiny but will fit what I put in there. I pick up the two wrappers of condoms.

I don't need them anymore, Never again because I don't love Tobias and never ever love anyone ever again. Not after the last straw which got pulled out. I rip the wrappers into little shreds, representing a heart, What Tobias did to mine. I fling it into the trashcan angrily and run to the bed and practically jump into it crying. As many times as I say; 'I don't love him' or 'He was another person who used me' I still now he isn't. I did love him, I am not entirely sure if I completely hate him now. And he may have or not used me but I know at one point that wasn't his attentions. Just now maybe they were.

Time for Facebook. I grab my iPhone and open Facebook. I go to my friend request and accept the three there who I recognize at parties and around the school. I go into messaging and see none from Tobias, My already broken heart broken again if possible. Then nonfictions and see several game invites and likes.

I go to my profile and click _edit. _I go to relationships and pause my finger which is hovering over _single. _I take a deep breath and hit single. I go back to my profile and see a automatic status Facebook says to inform everyone saying;

_Tris Prior now single. No longer with __Tobias Eaton._

That's when all hell breaks loose. My phone freezes for about a minute and I mentally growl in frustration. It reloads and comes back to life. I go to the post and see 12 likes, Wow should have seen that coming and 20 comments. I skim into them and 16 say things like; What happened, Random song quotes to supposed to be funny but I could never laugh for probably the next year of my stupid life. The other 4 say things I actually read with thought;

_Zeke- What happened?! You can come to me for anything._

_Christina- Aww, You guys were so cute! Text me baby _

_Faith- Wait! Tobias is free :) :) _( Your character will be introduced more. Please tell me you saw this, Faith )

_Lauren- Awe sweetie. Just remember with every wrong man the next one is closer. And whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger._

I smile at all my friends reactions and reply,

_Tris Prior-_ Zeke, Christina, Faith, Lauren,  _Ask him what happened. I will Christina in the mourning and no we weren't. Faith, He is all yours. Lauren, Thanks so much but I thought I was already strong enough for you what. _

I set my phone down and fell a twinge of jealousy of Faith going to attempt to get Tobias and probably succeed. She is pretty with long blonde hair like mine, Piercing green eyes, Summer style, And wears; Mascara, dark eye shadow and well the rest is all natural on her face.

* * *

**Didn't do Tobias POV since he isn't has Tris at the moment. And well to the idea about Tobias taking next train; If you haven't noticed most teenagers aren't very smart. He wouldn't have enough money for the train. The next train is the next day, And Tobias isn't that smart.**

**And Faith, Your character will be seen more in the upcoming chapters and I didn't try to make the description fit you because well I don't know how you look like! REVIEW **


	18. Chapter 17

Sorry** that took forever! I been so busy with friends and my new fan fiction! I will try to update more often!**

**Oh btw guys could anyone tell me how to get to this screen on ( This site ) Where you can look at stories with the most reviews! I got there before on my iPod but once I left it I never found it again! :( Please help and REVIEW!**

**Sorry if Florida shops are nothing like this! Never been! So just going to guess.**

**Disclaimer- Veronica Roth owns divergent and the characters. I own the plot!**

* * *

_Tris POV_

I'm walking to the shops with Caleb, We already agreed once were away from mom and dad we will split. Both of us don't want to spend the shopping day with each other. And besides I don't want to go in a million book stores with him, I'm going to gift shops, Clothing stores, and looking for a new bikini since the one I own now I had forever so it would barely fit and it looks horrible now.

"Bye Beatrice." Caleb says, Were now at streets filled with shops, It reminds me of Times square but without the lights and here has less people but still not deserted.

"Bye.. Meet me here at 5:00pm." I smile and set on my phone alarm on a low volume, 4:50pm so I have time to walk back and get out of whatever shop I will be in. Caleb nods and does the same and walks one way. I bet he looked over a map of this place a dozen times so he knows where everything is while I am just guessing. I head the other direction and pull out my phone while I am walking to a good shop. I pull out KIK ( Messaging app! ) And text Christina,

_Any tips on what to buy? - Tris :) _ She always has the best decisions for what would look good on you and not and picks the best stores... And even better gets these perfect clothes for this really good price. I also changed my Username from 'Tris loves Four' to 'Tris :).' I actually considered putting a sad face but I don't want Tobias think I miss him. Even if I very much do.

_Yea, Buy new shoes, Bikini, Shorts, and summer dresses! u need it! - Christina loves Will _I smile and text her a quick okay and slide the phone back into my pocket. I stop at a store with teen clothing and see at the front summer dresses, Shorts, and crop tops. I enter the shop and check the store name, Florida Outfitters ( Idk made that up! )

I head to the back of the store and there I find mainly shorts and skirts. I get some blue shorts and skip over the skirts. I check the prices first and count the money dad gave me, $100 dollars. I pick out the three shorts and bring them over to the next section in the middle of the stores of crop tops and normal tops. I look over at the crop tops and wonder if I could pull them off, I should be able to when people say I look great in a cheerleaders outfit. I pick two crops top that equal all together the price of; $40 dollars. One crop top is black with a white heart on the back then the second is plan white with blue rhinestones lining the bottom. Time for the front Florida Outfitters. Here is all summer dresses so I assume they make the stores most money. I check the prices and see most range from $20 to $30 dollars which is not bad. I quickly pick out one that is orange and red but more red on the top and more orange on the bottom. I buy the three shorts, two crop tops, and the summer dress. The lady hands me the ticket and I walk out while looking at it.

_Blue Shorts- $10.00_

_Ripped Shorts- $10.00_

_Black shorts- $10.00_

_Crop top black- $18.00_

_Crop top white- $15.00_

_Red & Orange dress- $22.00_

_Total- $85.00_

Yea, I almost spent all my money at this one shop but I only need shoes and bikini left and hopefully Caleb has some for me to burrow! I stop and sit down at bench and pull out my phone and check on my missed alerts. First I go on KIK and see Zeke told me,

_Tobias is sorry :( - Zeke da boss _I huff and answer quickly, mad. How could he be the one sad? His the one who didn't come to me, His the one who has been lying to me, His the one who betrayed me. He has no right to say his sorry. I do if someone does.

_No he isn't, If only I should be sorry.. It was his fault - Tris :) _I close that app and skim into Instagram quickly and realized I haven't posted any photo for a month. I quickly update my bio and change my profile picture to my Facebook one which is my best selfie, Then I delete all the photos of Tobias and me before posting a photo of me right now with the sun shining into the camera and me faking a smile. With the caption- _Florida, Any places for me to see?_ I close it out and now go to Facebook and see dozens of game invites again, One friend request which I decline, and 3 comments on the same status. I use the same picture from Instagram but caption this '_Start of something new?' _truth is, I don't want another boyfriend but I cant let Tobias know he has won. The time now; 4:00pm.

I meet Caleb back at the spot at perfect time. I got yellow flip-flops and a blue bikini with no straps on the top. Caleb of course gotten three books but a I surprising some clothes. But he totally disapproved of my crop tops and bikinis. But now we head home and eat at the hotel has a family.

_Tobias POV_

I have been at Zeke's house for the whole day and actually let Uriah join in the conversation. We been talking about Tris the whole time.

"Want me just to kik her? I think she's made at you." Zeke asks.

"Yea, Fine. Anything for her to realize I love her and I'm sorry I couldn't go on the train with her." I say and pull out my own phone. I have updated my Instagram to single and deleted all our pictures just expect one of her smiling with me in her cheer outfit after the game. I only deleted them all but that because the other guys always delete the photos but one so it doesn't look like they cannot get a girl. I also updated my status to single on my Facebook but unlike Tris, I didn't get sorry. I got dozens of girls saying shit about Tris and how they owned each other money for our breakup. Also my KIK username just to my name.

"Hey look! Uriah got a good conversation with her!" Zeke shouts and bolts next to his brother. I grab the phone and scroll from the first message which was five minutes ago

_Hey Trissy - Uriah _

_Hey :( - Tris :)_

_Are u mad at Tobias? - Uriah_

_I don't want to talk about it - Tris :)_

_You have 2. I know u haven't talked 2 anyone yet about it. - Uriah_

_Fine. What do u want to know? - Tris :)_

_Why are you so mad at him? - Uriah. _ I gulp when I see the huge chat bubble of her reasons and feel like crying. I never knew I did so many things badly, I knew I wasn't good enough for her at the start but I tried my best. Obviously that wasn't enough.

_He lied to me from the start! And don't say he didn't I bet he always just wanted sex and the image of dating the Tris Prior. Best girl at the school and caption of the cheerleading team! Like all the rest and you know it! They always wanted that but once they learned I wouldn't sleep with them they would leave me! You saw the toll it makes me and he said I deserved better when he did the same thing to me! Uriah, I know who I didn't tell anyone but I slept with him! My first since Peter, And I loved him. Then he left me and has the nerve to say his sorry? If anything I should be sorry. His the one who betrayed me! - Tris :)_

I blink back the tears but hopelessly fail and one escapes and falls down my cheek and onto my lap. "You slept with her?" Uriah raises an eyebrow and looks at me.

"Twice... You know I didn't mean to do that on her? Not the sex.. Her tears." I look at both the brothers.

"You hurt her. You knew better then us all how fragile she was since Peter, Do you think she would date you or anyone now? You broke her already broken heart! She thinks your exactly the same. She wanted to kill herself because she didn't fight hard enough against Peter! What would she do now? You practically took her virginity.." Uriah by the end is screaming. I knew Uriah was one of Tris's best friends so this barely doubts me. But I can't believe I never thought of that before. She was fragile since that night with Peter and tried dozens of times to blame herself or even kill herself because she didn't fight hard enough to get away from him. Now she really did break her heart all together.

Then Uriah leaves, with his phone. "Don't worry man, I know this was one really huge mistake." He pats my back and I look at the floor to hide my now streaming tears.

"Zeke. Do everything you can to make sure she knows I never wanted her to feel this way. That I love her." I command him and he attempts to do just that

**Sorry guys I never knew I was making some of you cry! I will reread this and see how hard I am playing with your emotions! And sorry for the readers who read this before I fixed this! My other part which I now typed got deleted and stopped after Tris's text! HERE IS THE FULL THING**


	19. Chapter 18

**HEYYY..**

**So has any of my fellow readers read The Mortal Instruments? If so there is this AMAZING fan fiction I am reading of it called The Kissing Dilemma by Dayuuuumgirl! And I kind of wish you can see the cheesy smile from reading the happy line in it! But really read it, It will keep you entertained while waiting for the next chapter of this! Oh and if anyone wanted to know;**

**I'm twelve and in seventh grade**

**I am from North Carolina, USA and read the Percy Jackson Series, Hero's of Olympus series, Book one Vampire Academy, The Hunger Games Trilogy, Divergent Trilogy ( DUH ), The Mortal Instruments, and Warriors! Please suggest some good fan fictions of those and I will try to check them out! Please REVIEW and check out my new story!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_Tris POV_

Sunday, Day two. Planed; Sea World and Dinner somewhere special.

I remember this has dad, mom, Caleb, and me are riding down the streets in a tour bus bustling with people. I still wonder how we are still using the schedule and more importantly, following it. I also wonder what my parents version of a special meal is. See my parents are extremely giving and the maybe only four times in their whole lives have they thought about themselves. I think that would be when they fell in love, got married, planned their trip together alone, and having sex. And that's not even really selfish! The best meal we had together was friend chicken and stuff like that, Not ruined with extra things topped on it.

Maybe they are finally realizing being selfish isn't a sin. ( They don't think it's actually a sin by the way! )

_Tobias Pov, Sorry jumping around! Just realized making a chapter in Sea World would be pretty boring!_

I spent the night at Zeke's. Uriah never came back to us after he read the text message and said how heartbroken Tris is. But me and Zeke haven't done anything fun really, Just saying ideas to each other on how to tell Tris I am sorry. I told Zeke not to tell her I wanted to be with her again, Because I don't deserve it after this and not even really before we got together. I just want her to leave me with a better note not her explaining me saying something like, 'Then after he didn't come to the train, he just ignored me and pretended to be the one sorry.' I don't want to sound like the jerk I am.

"Man? Tobias Eaton!" Zeke screams from his beanie bag on the other side of his room while I'm on his bed.

"Uh yea?"

"Read this. We should go." He tosses me his iPhone carefully and I read the text that was given to almost the entire school,

_Hey everyone! Party at my place tomorrow at 5:00pm! There will be drinks and food! Please bring phones for a group photo to put on Facebook and Instagram! It will be fun and please come! _( Address here ) _xoxo :)_

_- Faith Dawner_

I toss Zeke back the phone and I think, "Come on! I understand your thinking about Tris... But its time to be real. Everything Uriah said was real and you did break her heart more than words can describe so she would most likely not give you a second chance." Zeke says the last word softly, That's when I force myself not to lose it.

"Thanks for the unhelpful truth." I mumble, "I'll go. But I will never will give up on Tris, And I don't want her to be with me I just want to say sorry in the best way." Zeke smiles from ear to ear and glares back down at his phone.

"Also you should post something on Facebook and Instagram. It looks like you left the face of the earth." I smile at his normal not serious attitude and go on Facebook first. Since Tris already did the relationship job I would hate to do first I do a status saying,

_Hey, Sorry haven't been active! Like if your going to Faith's party! _I press send and go into Instagram next. I widen my eyes in shock at the spam of tags on Tris's most recent photo ( that I have seen thousands of times ) it's all filled with stuff like, _Is it true?, How could you let this go?, What happened?. _Ugh.

I take a photo of me and Zeke now and upload it including a Instagram caption of,

_To clear everything out; It is true me and Tris broke up. And the other questions is my personal business and hers. _I upload it and go off Instagram. Both Social Websites up to date. "Now what?" I ask Zeke.

"We go scare my brother!" He says in a happy but low voice and exits the room in his tippy-toes and I cant help but laugh. I follow him still and watch has he rounds the corner and enters his brother's room, I follow and see Uriah looking out the window like a kicked puppy and his phone balanced on his legs in front of him. I see Zeke stiffen in surprise and he drops the scaring Uriah idea and sits next to his brother. However much it looks like they hate each other they both love each other.

"What's wrong?" He asks,

"Tris wont talk to me.." God, He does sound like a kicked puppy.

"And..." Zeke raises an eyebrow, obviously confused on why Tris not talking to him is depressing for Uriah.

"And... She's my best friend and always talks to me. For her not to is almost unreal. Not even Peter had this effect on her, She told me once she got a chance to get on her phone. And she hasn't even resounded me, Oh and she is at Sea World by the way." Uriah explains before handing me and Zeke his iPhone.

_Hey - Uriah_

_Hey! At Sea World - Tris_

_Is it cool their? Only been once. - Uriah_

_Yea, But my brother is so annoying. He names every single fish here. Pretending there isn't a sign right in front of me to tell me. - Tris_

_Oh boring. Sorry to bring it up but you alright? - Uriah_

No answer. I stare at the phone and feel Zeke take his eyes off the phone and on Uriah.

"Why did you bring that up? Obviously she isn't."

"I was hoping she would learn that not talking to anyone would just make a bigger ditch." Uriah says to Zeke.

Then the best hope I was wishing to get came, Well not really since this is on Uriah's phone, and not supposed to be seen by me. But I still got to this the first before anyone. Not passed on.

It's a photo of Tris in the corner of a room with white brick walls that I know is the bathroom. Everything is the same about her expect her eyes. First, She has dark bags under her eyes. Second, her eyes are filled with tears you can tell she is struggling to keep in but failing. Three, There is no eye shadow or all that other makeup applied. Beautiful still.

"Um here.. She responded." I give Uriah the phone and feel totally guilty. Once the phone is out of my hands I know why she looks like that. Her eyes that once could fill the world with happiness and energy is now filled with pain. All the pain I caused her. I wonder what she has done while not in front of a camera. Cry herself to sleep? Wonder what she did wrong? And worst, Cut herself? I know it's all wild guesses but I am guilty for the possibility.

"I said I felt bad and she could talk to me. But you need to talk to her Tobias." Uriah commands. I nod my head and fish out my iPhone from my back pocket and tap her number on favorites. I text her,

_I'm calling.. I need to explain and answer. _I don't give her time to probably read the entire thing before I press call and she answers, ( I will be using Italic for the phone conversation, They ARE NOT TEXTING! CALL )

_Tris? Please.. _

_Don't say your sorry! _I feel like breaking there, Her voice sounds shattered and vulnerable

_Please! Let me explain. _

_It better be something damn good._

_I was going to see you at the train Tris, I really was. I wanted to spend the spring break with you! It would have made me the happiest man in the world. And not just because everyone at school thinks of you has The Tris Prior, Head cheerleader and hot Tris. No, Because you.. were... my girlfriend. But my father he caught me sneaking out and didn't let me. _

_Why would your father not let his son be happy? Oh please Tobias, Is that your way of saying I'm sorry for playing with a girl's heart just for sex and the added motto to your name of ' The Tobias Eaton who slept with the supposed__ to be hottest girl at Dauntless High.' I should have seen it from the beginning but no! Too much bullshit in my life let me believe you were different. But NO you were just like all the rest. _I bite my lip, hard at what she should said to me. Right to me ( well on a phone ). Se really does see me like them?

_One second._ I cover the phone with a hand and leave the room where the brothers were staring at me wide-eyed. I go into the bathroom and close the door. _Tris, This is hard to explain over the phone or any sort of contact really but let me tell you and don't tell anyone. My father has abused my mother since I was born and she left when I was young. Once she left me with my father he came after me. Since then I would be locked into a closet and be told I was a mistake and be beaten everyday. And look at our messages. _

I can't believe I am telling her about my past at my friend's house and over the phone. But I have to do this so she believes my story. I take off my back shirt and face my back to the bathroom mirror. I take a mirror photo and send it to her before going back to the still going call.

_Those are the marks he made to me before even Middle School..._

_Tobias... I am so sorry! _If it's even possible it sounds like her voice is more hurt.

_I didn't know... If I have oh god. Tobias? Does he still do that?_

_Sometimes but not as often. Since I been changing out at the Locker room his afraid they will see.. They haven't but also I am starting to stand up for myself... _

_Tobias. I'm sorry... I overreacted _ That's the words I be waiting to hear but not from her mouth

_No your don't need to be sorry. I am I did play with your heart. Are we together again? _ I know this is way to fast but I can't stand it without her anymore

_Uh yea.. I got to go my family will get worried buh-bye Tobias! I uh always loved you._

* * *

:D :D :D FOURTRIS


	20. Chapter 19

doing this on iPad and if you haven't realized, Its hard on iPad! Sorry for all the errors on the last chapter, I just read it And realized!

And thanks for all the nice reviews! I realized everyone LOVES when fourtris happens in a chapter but not as much at all when their fighting.

* * *

Tobias POV

"I got her back!" I practically yell once I enter Uriah's room again. Zeke is leaning against the wall now and Uriah is on his bed.

"What'd you do?" Uriah ask with a smile.

"Explained! She forgave me right after I did!" I smile ear to ear and get into Facebook. I'm determined to be the first one to let the world know this brilliant news.

Tobias Eaton now in relationship with Tris Prior .

I see Tris has done the same about a minute after my status is up to date and I quickly make sure to be the first to like it, I was the 3rd.

"Wait.. Wait. Your shirt is on backwards." Zeke raises an eyebrow and chuckles. "Did you send her a picture of your abs to drawl her into you?!" You can tell Zeke is joking so I laugh along with them.

"Don't ask. But of course not!" I smile but flash my eyes to Uriah's phone once his lock screen has a text from Tris.

"Don't flirt with my girl!" I smile to show I was joking but snatch the phone away from Uriah playfully. I go to Tris and his messages and read what she sent,

Did you hear the news? Or is Tobias with Zeke?! - Tris

I take a photo of me with my tongue out and send it to her,

Miss you :( Still at sea world? - Uriah ( Really me, Included with picture )

No at hotel getting ready for dinner :) Wish you could come.. - Tris

Me too. We could talk when your back, bye - Uriah .

TRIS POV

I sit in the booth next to Caleb and mom and dad on the other side. I have to admit, The Restaurant is actually very fancy. Mom even forced us to dress up so here i am wearing the summer dress I brought yesterday and normal flip-flops. All of us ordered some type of seafood so I have trump with fries.

"Why are you smiling?" Caleb whispers to me. I try my best to hide the smile I cannot erase.

"No reason." I look up at my parents and see them looking at each other with some hidden communication that is only between them.

"Beatrice.. We need to talk. Seriously." My father finally says. I nod for him to go on and take a sip of my lemonade.

"Are you sexually active?" I hold my mouth with my hand and wait a few seconds to make sure I wont throw up my drink when I open my mouth. What type of question is this?

"I u-Uhh Uhh." I try to gasp at some words, What am I supposed to say? I know I have had sex in the past month but why the question now? And I don't think telling your parents this would help.

"Beatrice, We need to know. To help you."

"Fine.. I am b-" Im interrupted by my brother.

"Who the hell is the guy!" He slams his drink down and looks at me.

"Language Caleb!" Father demands.

I bite my lip and look down at the table to try to ignore the judging stairs. I could image what they are thinking, whore, slut, disgrace. "Tobias Eaton." I softly say, barely letting my voice slip out of my mouth.

"When was the last time?" My father looks shocked and I wonder why, I thought it was obvious we had some connection when he was called over to see the sight of both us with barely anything on.

"Two weeks ago."

"Are you on a pill?" My mom ask.

"No.. We uh used condoms." I swallow hard at the attention.

"Is he still with you? This Tobias Eaton?" Dad ask. Time to be honest,

"We were together up until he didn't show up to the train. Then we got back today." I gulp, never told me parents I slept with the boy I was bringing to Florida.

"I'm going to look into what you been purchasing." My father declares,t hats when my eyes widen. Kill me now.

"What the hell Tris?" Caleb whispers.

"I love him, Caleb. And don't say you haven't knocked up Susan." I whisper back with bitterness

"Your are the girl here! And I know she was on birth control." Caleb replies.

"Please.. Stop. Please." I look to my parents and see father on his phone, looking at what I purchased on my credit card.

"Condoms? $50 makeup? Victoria Secret? Beer?" I gulp hard.

"Daddy. Please stop! Victoria Secret was from Christina and the beer and condoms.." I zone off. I don't have a excuse for those. The beer was only for me and Christina one night so that doesn't sound real good. The condoms.. They are shredded but still not good.

"Beatrice give me your credit card." I gasp and pull my handbag closer to me.

"Daddy! I won't do it again!"

"Yes you will. Now give it over unless you want to be embarrassed." I swallow, I know what that means. I give him the purse.

TOBIAS POV

Almost the whole school is here. Here is Faith's party. Everyone including me is outside then their are less people inside getting drinks, screwing in private rooms, watching football, etc. I'm standing in what they call a 'popular' circle with Zeke, Uriah, Faith, Kenzie, Mar, Will, and Christina. Tris would be here but she isn't even in the state. Were all wasted on beer and currently laughing at random junk and forgetting our own names.

"Smile!" Faith hollers as she stands her phone on the wooden fence and puts a 10 minute timer. We all get in a line and others join us. I have Zeke and Faith next to me and were all on the first row with others.

"Facebook and Instagram." Faith mumbles as she grabs her phone. I look over her shoulder and see her tagging everyone on it on Instagram and uploading it with a caption..

Best night ever :)

Then the same thing with Facebook. "Have another beer, Tobias." She hands me another beer and I happily gulp it down.

thirty minutes later and its 10:00pm. I definitely am wasted more then I ever been and realize I am loosing control of my self. Where are we? What day is it? Who am I talking to? All these questions that I really don't care about.

"Wanna go inside? Its getting cold." Faith asks and we all nod. The four of us; Me, Faith, Zeke, and Kenzie go inside. Will and Christina was caught sneaking into the bathroom together and Uriah watching football. Of course.

"So hows Tris?" Faith ask. Weird, they hated each other? Maybe my thoughts are wrong because this beer.

"Good." Faith smiles and I wonder why. is my confusion showing?

"Whens the next game? Need to make sure I can come." Faith winks and runs a finger down my arm. I take a sip of my beer and almost feel like I could drop to the ground and fall asleep. "Wow your wasted! follow.." I blink a few times and see the stuff around me spin.

Faith leads me into a guest bedroom and sits on the center of the bed. "Are you really tired?" Am I? I don't remember what tired feels like.

"Tris?" I whisper. It feels like this name is my only thought but I can't recall this person.

"Shes not here, Come on. I swear your about to pass out." Faith pats the spot next to her on the red bed so I sit their. Thats when I realize three things, How do I remember this now? I don't know but I just know;

One; Tris Prior is in Florida and my girlfriend.

Two; Faith likes me and hates Tris.

Three: Faith is leaning into me and Kenzie has a camera.

"St-" I'm caught off with her soft lips crash into mine. For maybe ten seconds her lips feel so much like Tris's that I forget this is Faith Dawner And kiss her back. But when I do remember, I pull away and see she now has me on top of her and Kenzie is dashing out of the room. They are so both sluts. What plan is this? I don't know honestly.

"What the hell?" I yell into her face and run out of the room, Out of the house, out of the subdivision, but to the third closest thing to my home which is Marcus's. First is Tris's. Second is the football field.

TRIS POV

I sit on my bed watching Walking Dead when my phone buzzes. I answer the call and smile when its Tobias.

( Slanted is phone call not texting! )

Hey sweetie

Hey Toby

How'd dinner go?

Bad. Father asked if I was sexually activity so I said yes and it kept going like that then they look at my credit card history and saw condoms, beer, Victoria secret, and uh high makeup.

you drink? And have Victoria Secrets?

Christina made me and you should remember. And it was only once...

Its fine baby. If you need to buy anything you can use mine.

thanks. Well I have to go sleep

Bye, Love you.. A lot.

Me too. Night

BOLD NOT WORKING. Sorry this is a bad filler chapter! Oh and I know I said the party was the next day but realized that would not work out! Review


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey Guys! I seriously love the last few chapters so much.. I don't know why and I did reread my whole story yesterday and realized some mistakes so let me clear it out...**

**1.) Tris and Tobias only had sex once**

**2.) They didn't use Protection but Tris didn't get pregnant **

**3.) Candor is home to Truth Serum ( Was already cleared**

**4.) A bunch of spelling errors and grammar sorry!**

**If you noticed anymore mistakes let me know so I could type them up next chapter.**

* * *

_Tobias POV_

Tris is now at Disney World and Gift Shopping now. We already talked this morning before she left and planned to talk again tonight. Tomorrow she's going to the beach and showed me a picture of her bikini, It looked perfect on her if I might add. Lets hope the guys over there don't notice her too much. Okay well now I am in my room, on my phone. Marcus is sleeping has hard a grizzly bear during hibernation. Least from last time I checked which was exactly an hour ago. Yes, I keep track. Now I am on Instagram doing my half-time job of stalking the feed, popular page, people's profile, and my profile.

Stalking Instagram feed- Done. Nothing Different.

Stalking Popular page- Done. Nothing catching my eyes.

Peoples Profiles- In progress.

Right now I am stalking five people's profiles who are; Tris, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, and Lauren. Some of my closest friends. Tris's profile is so far normal. Photos are at 30, followers at 1026, and following 462. Latest post was her and Caleb standing in front of Cinderella while each holding a Starbucks cup and shopping bag, But you could easily mistake Tris has the princess. That now has 35 likes in 10 minutes and a caption saying, _Disney World with  caleb_prior. _( Which is Caleb's Instagram which just to add is inactive.) It has three comments that are saying; _Have fun, Are you and Tobias back 2 together, _and _pretty :). _So they are talking about me and Tris, god their hungry for drama and gossip. Next page; Uriah. Photos are at 35, followers at 886, following at 503. His latest photo is himself with Marlene smiling at the camera. Were they together? Now is Zeke my best friend. His number of photos is 24, Followers at 922, following at 368. His latest post is a photo of himself. Okay this is boring next profile; Shauna. Hers is normal with 48 photos, 798 followers, and 601 following. Now Laurens, her photos at 34, followers at 1056, following at 456. Gosh she as a bunch of a followers.

Peoples Profiles- Done. Nothing ordinary.

My profile stalking- In progress.

My most recent picture is a photo taken of me and Tris together two months ago at a Football game. I would've put a recent photo of us but she isn't with me so that wouldn't work. Current followers; 997, Photos; 28, Following; 382. My recent photo has the total likes of 126 in a day and 16 comments. Great ( Notice the sarcasm. ) 13 of the comments are asking when me and Tris got back together, if we are back together, and why'd we get back together. The three comments that aren't something like that are,

_ iFaith- That slut! I bet she begged you to be with her again_

_ Christinaaa16- Awe. Knew the breakup wouldn't last._

_ Uriah_da_best-  Tris_prior text me. _

Okay I admit, I do get pretty jealous... wait extremely jealous when Tris and Uriah text all the time. I know they are best friends but Uriah is a guy and one of the 'poplars' at Dauntless High School. So having your beautiful girlfriend talk to him all the time can make you jealous. But I trust her not to grow or ever have feelings for Uriah.

My profile stalking- Done. Nothing important but Faith insulting Tris.

Tris Pov, Next day ( Sorry for putting start of second day in one chapter! I know it will be messy but the next two chapters would be boring if it didn't! )

Yesterday at Disney World was perfect. Better than I thought. Caleb and me actually got along and rode all the rides together and went shopping. Today Universal Studios were fun also, I bet Hollywood is sort of like it! Well I don't know honestly since I never been but guessing. Me and Caleb got Barbie Doll models of the main characters in The Hunger Games. I got Gale, Because his hot and favorite guy character. ( Fyi: I love Gale better than Peeta in life! ) Caleb got Katniss and Peeta.

Now Caleb, mom, me, and dad are at the beach. Mom is on the foldable chair reading a People magazine, dad is reading a book called; The Fault In Our Stars, and Caleb is somewhere in the ocean hopefully not in anyone's way.

So here I am walking along the edges of the waves where when the water is being splashed into shore it covers my toes but never higher than my ankle. I'm wearing the blue bikini I brought here at Florida the first full day here with my hair in on of those messy but pretty buns on top of my head. The beach is full nd mostly with other teenagers enjoying their spring beak. But just like school I am earning countless stares from teenage guys and once a wolf whistle from a guy maybe 16 with a group of guys. I still am confused by all this 'The Tris Prior' talk or how I could ever be pretty or noticeable for a good reason.

"Hey, your uh Tris Prior right?" I peel my eyes away from the blue ocean and look at the person in front of me. He is about the height of Tobias, Green eyes, and blonde hair that covers some of his forehead .

"H-how do you know my name?" I've also seen movies like these when a stranger knows a person's name because they been stalking or researching them.

He rolled his eyes like its classified, "You're a very beautiful girl with over 1K Instagram followers, a popular Facebook, and is a cheerleader at Dauntless High Chicago." I widen my eyes. He does stalk me.

"I uh. Okay" I bite my lip. "What do you want? Some autograph?"

"Actually... A photo would be nice." He smirks and walks next to me without warning, tosses his arm around me, holds his phone up and takes a quick photo which I barely have time to smile for and pulls away. "Thanks."

"Yup."

"Aren't you with some guy named, Tommy?" I roll my eyes.

"Tobias. Yea I am why?"

"Check Instagam or Facebook when you get home." And with that he leaves with that warning.

**Review! FOURTRISSSSSSSSS**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey guyssss..**

**Don't you love me and the dramatic story? I got called a bitch in one review so yayyyy lets pretend that is love! But thanks that was a bunch of reviews and sorry but I found it entertaining to go to my email everyday to see your reviews from there and see you trying to guess what happened or saying I'm horrible for killing fourtris... But remember I could secretly be Shailene Woodley so get on my good list.**

**disclaimer Divergent is created by Veronica Roth, I only own the plot. And a million books.**

* * *

_Tris POV _

I left the beach about thirty minutes after that. It took me about twenty minutes to walk back to my family's spot on the beach then the other ten minutes to persuade them to let me go home. Turns out they eventually trusted me enough to give me the hotel sweet card of my family's and let me stay there alone till their ready to go back. The whole time my mind was working overtime trying to figure a million things like; did other guys recognize me from social media? What is so bad that my mind tells me I have to see instantly? I practically ran down the hotel's hallways and threw the door open and close.

But I am finally here, In my room in our gigantic sweet with my phone on the bed beside me, screen faced to me. Then phone balanced on my legs loading Instagram. I was debating whether to go to Facebook first or Instagram and my mind never decided so I am now doing both. Facebook loaded first on my laptop.

Friend Request- two

Messages- fifth-teen

Notifications- thirty-three

I ignore the two friend request and go right to messages. Ten where random ones with stupid compliments that I don't feel myself as. Pretty? I am not. Hot? um no. Nice? Well ask my exes because apparently not. Charming? Ha I wish.

Well now is the truck load of notifications. Ten of course were game invites to boring games. The other thirty is me commented on a status that I don't bother reading and the way larger amount tagged on some comment of a picture Faith Dawner posted. Did she threaten me or something? I don't even know her.. Well she knows me because she has told me she hated me but other than that; don't know her. I bite my lip really hard and look up the name on Facebook.

Faith Dawner

I click on that name and thank whoever I am friends with her on Facebook at least or else I would have to wait for her to add me which she would never accept. Anyway I scroll down her wall and see the first picture; posted two hours ago. Ten likes and fifty comments. The photo? Two photos one on top and one underneath. Top one is Tobias. My Tobias Eaton kissing Faith. Faith the slut on the lips on a red bed which I assume has her evil room. Second photo; Tobias has now laid her down with her head on one of the red pillows, Faith's hands clutching Tobias's belt loops to her, Faith kissing and Tobias kissing her back right on the lips with tongue action, with Tobias having himself pressed against her with one hand holding him up not to completely crush her and the other running into her way better than mine blonde hair. Just like what he used to do to me.

I swallow hard and try to keep my emotions hidden inside me. The emotions of loss, betrayal, avarice, hate, and depression. But I fail to keep that inside me and before I know it my laptop is being slammed shut and tears are not just building in my eyes but gushing down my cheeks and making it drip off my chin with no control from me. I make a muffle noise I used to make when I was younger and sick, calling for mom. But no one would ever and never understand this pain because I don't even understand it. Tobias, he just told me he was sorry but no that was also a lie. I bet the entire father thing was an excuse, a joke, probably a bet with Zeke to see if I'd fall for it. And the marks that looked like belt whips? Makeup I bet by Uriah's Halloween custom a few years ago. When we used to trick or treat.

How could Tobias do this to me? He saw what toll he made on me when we broke up the first time. He saw it after the ex's I didn't even love but still didn't want to leave with such an empty note. He said I deserved more but if I did why would he do the same? Was my whole childhood a lie? Was it just a sick bet between Tobias and Zeke? And when did this happen? Today? Whenever it was it wasn't a long time ago because Tobias had his scar across his arm from getting caught on the school's barbwire fence a month ago.

I am so done with love.

I slowly open the laptop back up, tears slowly down but still there. the screen flashes back into life and I still slowly go and read the comments. Almost all the comments go something like this,

_When did Tobias knock you up?_

_Is Tobias still with Tris?_

_Tris Prior__ see this ( _that tagged like twenty times in comments )

_Tris got to see this, cat fight!_

_Wow Faith broke up FourTris forever _

_Has Tris seen this? _

_Tris not giving Tobias what he needs!_

I bite my lip and close off Facebook and put my laptop on the nightstand. I go to my phone and on to the now loaded Instagram. Same things. So I don't bother and go right to Facebook again but this time on my iPhone. I go to status and make myself single, second time in a four days. Depressing record. I don't care what people think anymore and if its worst I wont people to feel sorry for me. Least they should. So I put this status;

_To anyone who asks me out or ask if they should be with me, tell them I am never falling in love again or anything close. Because hearts are breakable and mine is broken and far from beyond repair. And whoever talks to Tobias just tell hi congratulations for breaking and cheating on a girl's heart. And whoever dates him, Be ready to ball your eyes out... Or maybe he would actually love you like he I guess loves Faith Dawner. But if you haven't realized he said he loved me so maybe he tells everyone that so he can sleep with them. Because his done that with me and I was to blind to see it until now. And please tag the top best bitches at Dauntless High School in comments ( btw that is Faith Dawner and Tobias Eaton. ) _

Okay not a smart idea to have my over thousand friends tag them in comments and tag them on the status but I want some revenge because they met their goal and hurt me beyond repair. I now call the only person I want to talk to; Christina.

_Did you see it? :,( - Tris Prior _ A moment before the reply

_Yea I did Tris. I am SO sorry like incredibly sorry you must be crying and I would to. - Christina loves Will_

_Why did this happen to me? - Tris Prior_

_I don't know sweetheart :( Is your status really true? - Christina Loves Will_

_Yes. I hate Faith for this and more to Tobias. He said he was sorry and loved me for not coming to Florida. - Tris Prior_

_Sorry. I'm with Will I have to go. - Christina loves Will_

_Okay. Hope your love life goes well._ I cant help but feel jealously to know Christina has had no major problem with Will and even more happy. Something I haven't felt forever.

___To anyone who asks me out or ask if they should be with me, tell them I am never falling in love again or anything close. Because hearts are breakable and mine is broken and far from beyond repair. And whoever talks to Tobias just tell hi congratulations for breaking and cheating on a girl's heart. And whoever dates him, Be ready to ball your eyes out... Or maybe he would actually love you like he I guess loves Faith Dawner. But if you haven't realized he said he loved me so maybe he tells everyone that so he can sleep with them. Because his done that with me and I was to blind to see it until now. And please tag the top best bitches at Dauntless High School in comments ( btw that is Faith Dawner and Tobias Eaton. ) _

Her status. I feel like crying probably has much as she did according from this message. She thinks of me has a bitch? More than Peter? I really don't doubt it for a second. I hurt her even more because I got drunk, I remember when she was only fourteen and told me not to allow myself to get drunk. But I never listened and look what happened. She told me never to hurt her and she doesn't want to be hurt. I didn't listen to that. I ruined her whole teenage life. She'd never be with me again. Oh and how I got this notification so quickly without reloading? There are now over hundred comments calling me and Faith a bitch. And just to say it sucks to have my name so close to hers.

So I do the worst decision and call Tris.

1st attempt to call; No answer.

2nd attempt; No answer

3rd attempt; No answer.

4th attempt; No answer.

5th attempt; Answer on third ring.

( This below till said so is the call! )

_Tris listen just please. _

_No Tobias. I wont listen to whatever lame lie you have to tell me now! You know what? I feel like killing myself because of YOU and I never felt that urge since eighth grade because of Peter and you were there to stop me. But nobody is here to stop me now. Not even my god damn parents! They don't need me anyway, They have their perfect straight A future Harvard son. Every girl at school be glad to be the head cheerleader and take my seat at the table! Tobias I HATE YOU! _

_Tris.. Don't kill yourself. Whatever you do don't kill yourself._

_Why not? Name one person who loves me. And not your definition of love!_

_All your friends._

_God Tobias goodbye._


	23. Chapter 22

**Hmm to anyone who ever realized what it would be like to be Veronica Roth let me say I think I felt just a tiny bit of it last night on yours reviews. Lets just say its a horrible feeling to know something you did made someone cry! But just got you guys to know;**

**I Would Never**

**Kill**

**Tris! **

**I do fanfictions because I don't hate but am heartbroken Tris died in Allegiant, SO since its my favorite fandom I want it to live on.**

**DO not own Divergent only Veronica Roth does.**

* * *

_Tris POV_

Let me give you a review of my worthless life since I talked to Tobias.

First my parents and Caleb was freaking out why I was crying so much. They even came home on me yelling and crying on the phone with Tobias. I have had no dinner and now am missing breakfast. They said I could miss their plans for today but only if I tell them why I was yelling into the phone, not talking to anyone, and crying my eyes out. So here I am, spilling out the story of my life to my family.

"Tell us now, Beatrice." My father orders but still in soothing voice. I'm still sniffling and very holding back my thousand tears.

"I uh." I gulp. "Me and Tobias broke up." I blurt out and stare at the ground.

I feel my parents glares burning into me and the tense silence. Before my brother asks, "Why?"

I keep my eyes pinned on the floor as if it's suddenly interesting and say softly and weakly. "We broke up a week ago since he couldn't come here. Then we got back together the day before yesterday. I found a picture on Facebook." I pause, It's a horrible vision and thought to relive this and say it to your family. "He was kissing Faith Dawner. They slept together I think."

"Oh Trissy!" Caleb whines and pulls me into his chest just like Tobias did for me. I just cry into his chest while he brushes my hair way.

"Shh. Its okay! He doesn't deserve you." This is everything but okay. And if he doesn't deserve me then why I did I love him and feel so dead now?

"Have you let him explain himself?" Father ask,

"No. I don't want to ever talk to him again." I reply honestly

"I knew he was a player." Caleb whispers into my ear not buried into his now soaked shirt and I just almost smile. I do remember when he first learned I had feelings for Tobias and soon dated him. He said he was just a player trying to get in bed with me. I wish I listened, would save so much time, tears, and drama.

"Would you stay with me today?" I whisper back to him and for the first today make eye contact with him. I see him smile and kiss my forehead before saying,

"Of course." Why couldn't the guys at school be like him?

Tobias POV

I don't even feel the urge to live. The only proof I have of Tris alive was social media. Her latest photo did make me cry. I admit it. But probably not as much as she did while typing it. It said;

_Everybody was put on this Earth for a reason, a reason to live. An urge to live. But I don't have a reason to live. Not yet anyway_

The comments? All hate to me and for her to become strong. I know I shouldn't join in on supporting her before I am the reason this started. Me and Faith. And you can tell I lost twenty followers on Instagram since the breakup and popularity level. Not enough to not be called 'The Tobias Eaton, Head football player' but almost. And her photo was her on the hotel's bed, a few tears falling down her face, and herself looking down to the bed. And I think the phone was held or taken by someone.

You wouldn't believe how much hate mail I have. I feel like the most wanted man in America. But in my case most wanted guy at Dauntless High. My messages, direct messages, Facebook tags to Tris's status all say something along these lines;

_How could you do that Tris?_

_Why'd you let such a beautiful girl go?_

_Faith over Tris? Your f*cked up._

_I always knew you were a player. _

_You better feel guilty. _

I don't know the full answers to these questions. How could I let myself do this to Tris, I don't know. I never let her go, she choose to but because of what I did while drunk. Yes, I am more than f*cked up. I hate it with a passion. I do feel incredibly guilty. Enough to even let my father beat me without me defending myself a bit. I let myself believe while I am getting whipped I am taking Tris's pain, feeling her pain. And trying to get my mind on something else.

But they say pain is a mental thing.

I pretty much have begged for beatings by purposely coming out my room when Marcus was drunk or breaking glass cups. I even have a scar on my neck, faint but big. You would only see it if you were looking for it buts it's from Marcus when he scratched it up.

The worst is my only friend now is Luke. All the rest went on Tris's side and I wouldn't call the sluts like Faith friends. Thinking about Faith, she acts like she didn't hold me down or gotten me drunk enough to kiss her and even said I knocked her up.

_Tris POV_

Caleb is in my room. Right next to my bed and has me snuggled against him and his hand across my arms. He took the photo I put on Instagram but actually liked my caption on it. He said Tobias needs to feel has guilty has possible.

"Tris? Could I ask you something?"

"Yea, Anything." I look up at him. He has got attractive. Brown hair like dad's, blue eyes, and a soothing voice I love.

"Did you love him? Like a lot?"

"Yes. I did. I thought we were going to have a future, have kids maybe two. Live together and grow old together. Get married and have Christina dress me pretty." I gulp and realize I began crying again. "But I guess I was wrong."

"But you will have that Tris! I promise. Someone who deserves you will come along and do that for you."

"I only wanted Tobias." I say with a squeak, not even realizing I said that till it slipped out my mouth. But it was so true.

"Tris?"

"Yea?" I look up at him and into his blue eyes, lighter than Tobias's.

"Are you ever going to let yourself fall in love again?" The question hit my hard because I don't honesty know the answer. I don't want to be alone forever I want to be loved from someone not my kin.

"I don't know. Not for a long time." I bite my lip.

"Your beautiful you know that? You have those understanding eyes. Perfect and natural blonde hair. The small but fantastic frame. And the heart plus mind." That's when I just almost snap.

"Then why am I just used like a ragged doll! Do you even know why I covered my skin during eighth and ninth grade as much as possible?" He shakes his head. "It's because Peter and Eric rapped and mentally plus physically abused me. I tried to commit suicide Caleb! Tobias. Bullshit Tobias saved me!" I am crying and all Caleb is doing is staring me wide-eyed. He probably thought I was going into a teenage phase and was a virgin till Tobias. "I'm worthless. Screwed up." I whisper

"No you're not." He finally says. "Your everything but worthless. What they did to you was sick. You were just thirteen. Sick" He kisses my forehead.

"Promise me something?"

"What is it?" I look up and look him right in the eyes.

"Never. Ever. Say your worthless, ugly, a mistake, mental, anything like that. Promise?"

"I promise Caleb."

* * *

_Hey guys depressing chapter sorry. And just for you to know Tris will never commit suicide or start self harming in this story. She just wants people to know she's heartbroken _


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey Guys!  
Not the best day for me nor my family because my step-dads mother ( my step grandma ) has been at the hospital since December 2013 and had open heart surgery and her heart has rejected that. So she has been on life support and for a little while she was actually getting better but today just an hour ago we received news that she died and they can't get her back.**

** My stepdad is there and I am very scared if she doesn't make it my stepdad would turn crazy or do drugs like in the movies to forget the depression. SO just MAY not update as frequent! :(**

** Sorry very personal there oh well! Now here we go for this chapter. **

* * *

Tris_ POV_

Today is Universal Studios.

I decided I will go with my family today and try to fight the forever lasting pain. Facebook and Instagram had been somewhat calm, if you call thirty messages in two hours asking if I was okay when obviously I wasn't. Caleb has been with me too actually. His more of a loving and protecting big brother like in those movies instead of annoying and just there. Tobias has so far made no move to contact me since he called a few days ago. Honestly I don't know if I am grateful for that or not. Maybe I do wish him kissing Faith was a mistake, that something happened. But I was wrong again I guess.

( SKIP TO NEXT DAY! SORRY KIND OF SLOPPY FOR THE TIMESKIP )

Today is free day.

I already planned with my brother we are going to the voted best club in Florida called Club Pandemonium. I had to do a lot of persuading for Caleb to come with me, including puppy dog eyes and buying him three books. Right now we in the long line filled with teenagers my age mostly from the range of fifth-teen to twenty in front the Club's doors. I am wearing one of my new crop tops that cling to all the right places on my chest to shoulders. It stops maybe two inches above your belly button and is black with a huge white heart on the back of it. Then with that is one of my also new shorts that most people call booty-shorts and black flip-flops. Caleb is wearing normal cloths as black jeans and a blue and white plaid T-shirt.

"Are you sure about this, Tris?" Caleb asks with a nervous face.

"Yea. Trust me Caleb. You will have fun." I smile up at him and before I know it we are going into the club after spending $50 on each of us. Inside the club was full of dry-ice smoke but still able to see past and mostly clung to the ground. Colored lights played over the dance floor, turning it sort of like a rainbow. Girls swung their long hair and grinded on someone, Boys swung their hips and their skin coated with sweat from the overcrowd of bodies making the air hot. I turned my head expecting to see my brother but he was long gone. I saw him a second later leaning against the wall with a group of people. How did he find someone to take him in so fast?

That's when I realized maybe twenty guys were eyeing me, I just was too busy to notice them has I was noticing the club instead. "Sweetheart." A voice whispered close to my ear and I almost jumped at how close the guy was to me. I turned to face him and saw he had sharp green eyes, light blonde hair that almost looked white that stopped around his chin.

"Want to hang out with us?" He pointed to a group near the bar area. I gulped and slowly nodded. I came here to have fun, be care free, and forget reality. He took my hand softly, not in an affectionate gesture but just to guide me past the people to his friends. I put on my best smile has he stopped in front of the group and let me stand between him and a girl with dark black hair, brown eyes, and way taller than me in their circle. "This is-" He stopped for my name that he didn't know,

"Tris. Tris Prior." I smiled and looked at the group who looked no older than eighteen.

"This is Alec, Isabelle, Aline, Magus, and Jace. I'm Sebastian." He pointed to all the people has he said the name. Alec had black hair and blue eyes, lighter than Tobias's and more like my brother's eyes. Isabelle had the same color hair has Alec and stood next to me, like I said she was taller than me and had brown eyes. Aline was maybe the prettiest of the girls with brown hair and dark brown eyes. Magus had these surprising cat eyes that I assume are contacts just for the club and was standing very close to Alec, he had black hair. Then Jace, he reminds me of Peter a bit. Jace has golden hair that falls to his chin like Sebastian's and a weird color of golden eyes, but if you look close enough they are really just a sharp copper.

"Hey Tris." Isabelle say from beside me and does a heart warming smile.

"Hey" I smile back.

"Where did you come from? Were from New York." Alec asked.

"Chicago."

"Cool, always wanted to go there. How old are you?" Alec asks again,

"Sixteen. What about you guys?" I looked at him and waited for the answer.

"Me and Magnus are eighteen and the rest are sixteen." Alec confirmed. After a moment everyone is in small conversations so I turn to Isabelle who was eyeing me.

"You seem cool." She finally confirms and we both smile.

"Thanks. You do too."

"So whose dating who?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation rolling.

"Alec and Magnus. Aline and Jace had slept together but never you know went out. And my boyfriend is in New York."

"What about Sebastian?"

"Single and ready to mingle." She winked at me and we turned back to the group. Just to learn Alec and Magnus were walking off together to a room about the size of a dressing room with curtains to have privacy. Okay pretty weird to have a place just for that in a club filled with people. "Well we lost them." Isabelle whispers and with that she walks away and into the dance floor. I look to the group and bite my lip just to realize Jace's golden eyes were on me, Sebastian's green ones, and Aline's but not like the guys but filled with hatred that make me shiver.

"Sweetheart?" Sebastian asked in a low voice from beside me.

"My name is Tris." I snapped but he took that the wrong way as some sexy thing.

"Tris. Want to.." He eyed to the same set of rooms Magnus and Alec went into and I widen my eyes in surprise. He really just invited me to sleep with him. Before I can control myself I slap him across the face. "What the hell!" He yelled and caught at my wrist before I could pull back from the slap. He pulled it which made me get pulled with it so our bodies were touching. "Say your sorry." He whispered into my ears and felt a kiss working its way to my mouth. I stiffened and just watched the club going on from over his shoulder as I felt a kiss on the corner of my lips before,

"Sebastian. That's enough. Leave her alone." Sebastian stiffens for a moment before pulling away from me and walking away. I look over to see my hero was Jace.

"Uh thanks." I bite my already bitten lip and try not to look affected.

"Ignore him. His pretty drunk and-"

"perverted" I end for him and I see a smile cross his face. Then an angry Aline walk away. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's jealous I am noticing you instead of her." Jace whispered and took a step so if I wanted I could reach up and kiss him. "But I don't need her." He whispered into my ear and slowly put his hands at rest on my butt.

"Jace?" He pulled just far enough to look me in the eyes.

"I don't want to get hurt." I whispered. Silently vowing I will tell any guy who tries to make a move on me the same thing. He stiffens and looks me right in the eyes,

"I wont hurt you. That would be the worst mistake I would make to see that brilliant smile vanish." I wondered if he meant it. This was just one night, I mentally promised myself, I wont let him hurt me. Not let him be close. But just have fun. So I did the hard choice and said,

"Okay." With that he leaned in and kissed my forehead and I let myself put my arms around his neck and my fingers play with his golden hair. It was soft under my touch and his lips was gentle on my skin.

"Tris?"

"Yes?" I looked up at him.

"Could I umm." He eyed my lips and I slowly nodded. I already loved how he asked before he did the act. Something most guys need to learn. He tilted my chin up with his hand, as always I close my eyes before I feel his lips softly go against mine before pulling away. I open my eyes to see he is waiting for my reaction before continuing. I nod and this time he crashes his lips with mine with full force and eventually opens my mouth and sticks his tongue inside my mouth and I do the same all while kissing him back. Before I know it I'm pressed against a wall with my fingers in his soft hair and his hands on my ass and slightly squeezing.

Just have fun Tris.

With that reminder I toss my legs around his waist and lean against the wall. He stiffens for a moment before moving his hands on my ass and thigh to hold me up and using the wall to help. He kisses harder and so do I. "Tris," Jace whispers and pulls away from our hungry kisses. I can tell it hurt him to pull away.

"Yes?" I look up at him.

"I just want to know. I far are going to let this go?"

"I'm not sleeping with you." I whisper. He nods and kisses me again and I do the same as they again become hungry and one of his hands are on the hem of my crop top. Then someone coughs. I quickly pull away from the kiss which was a hard thing to do and look of the direction of the cough to see;

Caleb.

Jace looks back at me like I betrayed him and I whisper to him, "His my brother." He nods and lets me down and eyes me once I'm on the ground before pulling down my crop top that I didn't know was halfway up and showing part of my black lace bra. My cheeks turn red with embarrassment. He then pats down my hair and runs his fingers into it before doing the same to his own hair and pulling down his shirt that I didn't realize till now was showing his abs.

"Tris?" Caleb looks at Jace with a murderous glare.

"Sorry Jace." I whisper to him and send him a kiss before looking back my brother.

"We were just kissing Caleb god. Leave." Caleb looks shocked at my attitude and guilt fills my body has I see him walk away. "Jace, I have to go now can I have something to remember you by" I smile.

"My Facebook is Jace Lightwood, Instagram is Jace_Lightwood." He smiled and I smiled back.

"Will see me following and adding you tonight." I wink before rushing after Caleb and out of Club Pandemonium.

o.O.o

Once I am at the hotel and out of reach of a questioning Caleb I go into my room and on top of my bed. I open up Instagram on my phone and look up Jace_Lightwood. His profile pops up;

_21 Post_

_1210 Followers_

_458 Following._

Okay wow he has a lot of followers. I follow him and see his most recent picture is the group of us at Club Pandemonium and including me. I smile but don't recall taking the photo, oh well. Seconds later he is following me back and has liked all my photos with a comment on the crying one of me,

_I am so sorry Tris. I know why you act the way you do now._ Wait, My actions say on what Tobias did on me? Oops. I tried my best to hide that from the group. I post a photo of the same picture Jace posted with the same caption as his,

_Club Pandemonium with _Isabelle_ , Alec_Lightwood , Aline_Luvs_you , High_warlock_of_brooklyn , Sebastian101 , and Jace_Lightwood_

I followed everyone from the group even Aline. Just because. The photo is now buzzing with likes.

I go on Facebook and add Jace on there. This time I have more friends but I can already tell he is his school's popular guy just like Tobias is my school's

. But that's when I realize...

I am heading back to Chicago tomorrow and spring break ends the day after that.

* * *

**CONTEST**

**First review to name which series / fandom the club and new characters are gets either a spoiler or have one of her ideas in one of the next chapters! But rule for that are the idea can't be a huge idea that will have to make the whole fan fiction end differently then planned.**

**REVIEW**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey Guys!**

** So my grandma died right after I finished the last chapter so that was very depressing. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, they always keep my hopes up but also a special thank you to people who reviewed while also saying sorry for my lost or the hard times. **

**Okay! Done with unrelated topic and to CHAPTER 24**

* * *

_Time skip to first day of school from Spring Break._

_ Tobias POV_

Today is the day I am regretting. There is a lot of things I am regretting but the most normal one is, We're going back to school. If you haven't realized I dislike school, just like every kid or teenager. But what I am seriously regretting is seeing Tris. Not the way like how people don't want to see a stack load of homework defiantly no. I'm really regretting on seeing her reactions and emotions. Just to know all that was triggered by me and my damn self. I only have one friend which is Zeke who is willing to hang out with me when I am Dauntless High's most wanted guy. Plus the gossip would pass around as if it just happened a second ago because some people don't have social media or were too busy to be active on it during Spring Break.

But here I am now walking into the school. I try not to notice but don't succeed at the harsh and piercing stares. Guys filled with a look like 'you bastard.' The girls who felt avarice towards Tris ( like Faith ) give a stare that was filled with want. But the girls who were close to Tris gave me a stare similar to the guys. I gulp hard and head straight for my lockers. Praying I will not get beat up like father would do to me. The worst thing is, to get to my locker I have to walk by Tris's. Where all hell may or may not break out.

I try to look brave like a football player should. I enter the hallway Tris's locker is and immediately see her. She looks beautiful with a blue T-shirt and shorts. She is leaning against her closed locker and is talking to Christina and Uriah. Her eyes lock with mine and I can't help but notice the tears she is trying so hard to hide back fight harder to fall. I only know she is hiding them because I was close to her. Just was. Uriah and Christina turn to who their friend was staring to see it was me. Uriah walks over to me and the hallway is silent. Which is hard to do when there are a whole bus load of teenagers together.

"You stay away from her. You filthy bastard." Uriah is height level with me so he looks me right in the eyes when he says that and his voice is filled with hate and authority. I don't know what happened to me but I hated the authority in his voice. So much that I again act before I think.

I punched him.

Punched him right in his face. He fell to the ground and everyone gasped. I saw Christina crouch beside Uriah and Tris slowly follow. While I am only standing still. Tris looked up at me with her adorable blue eyes but today they weren't as adorable, they were filled with hurt and pain that nobody could cure. But she did the unexpected and stood up.

"What the hell Tobias. Just leave! You hurt enough people." She held so much force to her words that you could barely notice she only met my chin in height.

"Tris..." I bite my lip, knowing I didn't even control myself when I let her name escape my lips.

"Don't even try Tobias!" She looked up at me and looked like she was slightly pleading I would disappear. I looked around and saw everyone was staring at us, Uriah was on his feet and leaning heavily on a black locker with Christina and now Will at his side who were helping with his bleeding nose.

"Don't you have Faith to go to? Faith Dawner, you know the girl you hooked up with. You do it with every girl. Not surprised if you don't even remembered her name." She paused probably because she felt good to see my pained face. Then added, "In fact. I can't even believe you knew my name."

I made my voice extra load for this, for the hallway to hear and spread around the school. Clear the questions. "I do not love Faith Dawner. Don't even care about her! She practically forced me. She fed me up with beer then took me to her room while her friend Kenzie. Mackenzie Northern took the picture! I didn't even sleep with her. Just two kisses." I let my eyes fall to Tris in the end and saw her lips were parted in that cute way and was shocked.

"Whatever Tobias. Bullshit. Stop making the fucking lies!"

And with that she left.

o.O.O

Lets just say the first few periods were horrible. Christina gave me death glares. Uriah didn't attend. Even Zeke looked a bit mad at me for beating up his brother. I am ignored practically. Only small talk with pesky girls.

But now I am at the school's cafeteria. I sit down on my normal spot but this time am between Lauren and Zeke with Will across to me with Christina and Shauna between him and Tris next to Christina then Marlene next to Shauna. The table was silent and tension filled the cafeteria. Finally the ice is broken but not the nicest way,

"So how was it like Tobias? To mess with the sweetest and prettiest girl for a month just to drop her?" Christina asked with one eyebrow raised. I gulped and forced myself to look into her dark eyes.

"I didn't mean to mess with her. I loved her. I still do. I had no control." I look around our table to see all eyes, including Tris's on me.

"Of you course you didn't mean it." Lauren mumbled and everyone but Zeke nodded in agreement.

"Please Tris. Believe me." I turned to her and saw she wanted so much to believe me but didn't actually believe. She looked down at her untouched tray and saw a single tear drip into the yellow corn.

"Its done Tobias. Just leave me alone." She whispered so softly it took the table a moment to realize what she said. I wanted so much to kiss the tears slowly streaming down her face away. Bury her in my arms like she used to do and whisper into her ear comforting words. I forced the feelings down.

There was no conversation for several minutes and the only sound was the other people in the filled cafeteria and Tris's silent tears that has now finally stopped. Everyone started to get into whatever topic so I forced myself to let Tris free. Least try. Attempt. So I started talking to Zeke about worthless things. Only thing that was worth something at this moment was Tris Prior.

* * *

**Review**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday because there was this bug on Fanficiton and it's still not fixed but I found a loophole on it I may be able to use for a little while.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

_Tris Pov_

I decided to go to Uriah's house after school today. And if you haven't guessed already school was horrible today. Before even first period everyone was asking if I was okay like I was a kicked puppy. Then Tobias showed up and punched Uriah as if he was a criminal. He even tried to talk to me. That was the worst. To hear his voice yet it sounded like a whole different person. Every time I looked at his lips all I could imaged was them against Faith's and his body pressed against her slutty one. It hurt. Then at lunch it just went even more downhill then I thought possible with Tobias begging for forgiveness like the Catholic Church would do to their people when they sinned.

But now I am sitting on Uriah's floor like I always done with him across from me while his giving half his attention to his Spanish homework and the other half on me. Uriah invited me over so I could at least talk about Tobias, even if I didn't want to. He thought it would be healthier for me and help the stress out. Like his a therapist suddenly. I have my iPhone in the grasp of my hands as I stare intently at the photo Faith posted on social media a few days ago.

"I can't believe Tobias lied. He said he was drunk. He looks pretty sure of himself here." I told Uriah.

"You handled him well in the hallway. Just wished I was the one to punch him." Uriah didn't earn a black eye or anything really it was just a major nose bleed that lasted for a whole hour he told me. No broken bones.

"Well his a complete jackass." Uriah went back to his homework so I looked back down at the photo and thought before saying,

"I wonder if they did sleep together?" I looked up at Uriah. Everyone knew he was the king of gossip.

"I heard from Faith that they did but from Zeke they only kissed." Uriah confirmed.

"Maybe his at it now. Tobias I mean hooking up." I rose my eyebrows and looked at Uriah.

"Wouldn't be surprised." Uriah said.

"Could I be honest?" he nodded. "I am jealous of Faith. I mean have you seen her hair? Its like perfectly blonde. Then her eyes. I kind of wish Tobias slept with some ugly girl so I wouldn't feel so... replaced." I let it spill out and saw Uriah stare at me sorrowfully.

"You have not reason to be jealous... Have you heard how people describe you?"

"Hot. Pretty. Everyone is pretty, that's not a big compliment."

"No. There's more. Everyone loves your hair," he paused between his sentence and curled one of my golden locks around his finger before dropping the stand and continuing, "eyes that are bright as the ocean..." He trailed himself off.

"Whatever. Wont believe that until someone tells me it." He gave me one of those, are you serious, looks before letting his eyes travel down my body. I shifted my place awkwardly and gulped. "Umm.."

"Sorry. Your beautiful you just don't know it." Uriah finally said and I felt myself heat up. Did my best friend just call me beautiful? I gulped hard and tried changing the awkward conversation. I looked down at the photo and mentally updated the list in my mind, ten exes. The first nine all left me for the same reason, me not wanting to sleep with them. But the last tenth one who I actually slept with, which was Tobias. He left me for sex from someone else. Wait, was I bad at sex? Defiantly not asking Uriah that.

"Do I deserve to be loved?" I whispered to myself but realized Uriah heard. Stupid super hearing. I looked up at Uriah who hasn't replied and first thought, he actually didn't hear me. Just my imagination. That's when I felt soft lips gently crash into mine and knew I stiffen because Uriah pulled away and he looked me right in the eyes. His eyes were chocolate-brown and his dark hair was starting to block people from seeing his eyes.

He leaned towards me again once realizing I wasn't going to kick his butt. This time when his soft lips crashed on to mine I was fully ready and kissed him back almost instantly. He pulled me against him while we were still seated and ran his large fingers in my hair and his other at my hips. I forced my eyes to close, asking myself, what is going on? But just I told myself at Club Pandemonium; have fun. So I did.

I ran my own hands and fingers into his soft dark hair. He kissed me hungrier as he opened up my mouth gently and licked my own lips with his tongue before letting it become more of a French kiss. I did the same. I had to admit I was enjoying myself. So when he dropped his hand that was in my now messed up hair and below my thigh with the other and picked me up with him I didn't protest.

He sat me on the edge of the bed and broke our lips away without an explanation and looked me over before taking a few steps back. My eyes widened in wanting and I felt a small wince escape my lips as he took another step away from me. "What are you doing? Come back!" I almost pleaded. I was bad at sex wasn't I? We weren't even close to that yet! I didn't even want that. What did I do? Then I saw he was tossing his shirt over his head and coming back to me. Yes. Thank you.

He came right between my legs on the edge of the bed and gently pushed me so I was laying down on his soft bed. He climbed on top of me and kissed me passionately while I returned it with hunger I didn't know I had. He pulled away for just a second and changed where I was laying so my head was center on the pillow and him directly on top of me. I bite my lip like I always do when I face one of my fears. Intimacy. My new fear I had earned once Tobias broke up with me. I didn't want no guy getting naked with me. Not for a very long time. But now felt very close to that.

I felt his fingers bringing my blue top up and within seconds over my head swiftly and thrown away on to the floor where Uriah's Spanish homework was long forgotten. I opened my eyes in shock and the cold feeling wrapping around me even if Uriah was pretty much on me but the thin fabric barrier of my shirt was gone. His hazel eyes were staring longingly staring at my bra that I knew before looking was just a plain white one. I gulped hard and waited for him to get out his male mind. Gross.

"Tris..." he whispered before diving down and kissing my throat and down to my collarbone where I was thinking about getting a tattoo. I haven't come to an answer on which design yet but I wanted something I will never regret getting planted into my skin, forever. I felt like my body did what a girl's did in these situations; Moan and make a small table like movement by lifting my hips off the bed by a few inches and grind against Uriah's hips. I opened my eyes wildly in a temporary trap that felt like a lust spell has fallen in to me. Uriah was now sucking and softly biting on my collarbone skin sending soft moans I tried my best to swallow down escape my lips. I looked over his bare shoulder and saw a figure I had yet to make out.

I pushed Uriah away and instantly broke out of the 'lust spell' and looked over his shoulder wearily to see the figure. It was gone. "Uriah..." I looked up at him from my sit-up position and saw that face I saw with guys at Club Pandemonium. The look that said 'get naked with me.' I gulped down the feeling and continued. "I saw someone.. Check it out. Please." He nodded quickly and rushed off the bed and to the entrance of his room and into the hallway where I cannot see him. I heard feet thumping onto the floor and realized someone was running. I prayed it was just their dog who saw me and Uriah me naked. Uriah came back and was pushing two people in front of him also.

Tobias and Zeke.

I gulped down the bile rising in my esophagus. I quickly pulled the blue blankets over my top that only had a bra on and felt my cheeks burn red. "Z-Zeke... Tobias.." I shivered as I saw Zeke staring at me and probably using his boy mind of his to image me without that bra. Then Tobias looked at me like I was a new person. Honey, your the player.

"Never set your fifthly hands on her!" Tobias suddenly yelled to Uriah and looked at me right in the eyes with his cute deep blue ones before turning right to Uriah.

"Like you haven't?" Uriah yelled back. Okay, now that made me sound and feel like some toy.

"Least I do it good." Tobias replied.

"Like you do to every girl at Dauntless High?" Uriah barked which made a tense silence from everyone but Uriah. "Yea I know. You touch Kenzie, then Tris. Then Faith. Who is your next? Lauren?" My eyes widened in surprise. He slept with Kenzie? Mackenize Northern. Friends with Faith. She has perfectly brown hair that stops around her back with pink highlights on the ends and blue eyes. Tobias looked like that was supposed to stay a secret.

"How's you-" He cut himself off and looked sideways at me with regret in his dark blue eyes. I am almost hundred percent positive my eyes showed hurt. Without my choice. I did feel hurt. He slept with that slut before me? "Never mind. Tris.." He took a step towards the bed and looked me up and down. "It was during the summer. Tris." He admitted but that didn't make things feel any better.

"Fuck you Tobias. I can't even go to my friend's house without seeing you! Leave me alone..." I paused and looked at Uriah was staring daggers into Tobias. "Caleb said you were a player. Now I know he was telling the truth." I spat.

"Prior. You should listen to him." Zeke finally said something and called me by my nickname the teachers gave me and what he often used also. I fixed my hair as best I could and sighed,

"Then talk. Tobias." He motioned for the others to go and they did. But it gave a moment for Uriah to before I told him to follow his brother and close the door. So he did.

"Tris. Believe me. I was drunk at Faith's party. She gave me like eight beers and lead me to her bedroom. She took advantage of me. I broke out of it quickly but not quick enough since Kenzie took the pictures. I only gave her two kisses and she was pretty much pulling me down to her. I don't even care about her. I care about you Tris. I love you... I don't want you to get back together with me. I mean it would be awesome but I don't deserve you. You deserve the best man on the world. But even him wouldn't be good enough." I looked at Tobias and parted my lips.

"I don't know Tobias. Why would you even go to Faith's party when you were with me?"

"Zeke went. Uriah went. Just wanted fun."

"You spied on me."

"We were just walking past. I was coming for Zeke. Were best friends you know. We just passed the room and saw this." He motioned to the bed.

"How much did you see.."

"From him laying you on the bed." Tobias replied honestly.

"Fuck it. That's stalking! Tobias. I am sorry. But I don't think I want to fall in love with anyone for my whole life. But your forgiven."

* * *

** review**


	27. Chapter 26

**Hey guys!**

** Thanks for all the reviews last chapter and I forgot to mention but trispri0r I think that is the right fanfiction user but she gave me the idea on the Uriah Tris thing! And this will not be a Uriah Tris thing! I told about two of you guys that but incase I didn't get to you all.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

_Tobias POV_

It has been two weeks since Uriah and Tris caught me and Zeke watching them heavily make out. The school has almost completely stopped talking about me and Tris's breakup but it's still around, people mention it but not as much and it is defiantly not a major thing. I think the school is talking about one of our teachers that died yesterday, but I don't know since I don't keep up with it. Tris also has kept to her word by forgiving me because we do talk during lunch or if we see stumble upon each other. But the talks last only the average of two minutes and it's just a greeting each other and stuff like that, not talking about our lives. Also she hasn't gotten out of the way to talking to me like meeting away from school. But it is better than her ignoring me.

_Tris POV_

I am at the lunch at our usual table. Today the school served chicken, white rice, and Dauntless Cake. Let me tell you if you don't' know if you don't already; Dauntless Cake is the best desert you will ever try in your life. It looks like a simple chocolate cake but really it is so much more. Plus it's the school's best meal so we get it served thankfully very often. "How do you think Mr. Addison died?" Lauren asked our group and everyone started answering her.

"I think a student killed him. He was a bitch." Zeke declared at the end and everyone laughed.

"I think we should celebrate." Shauna smiled and lifted her water bottle for a toast. We all raised our drinks and she declared the toast, "To Mr. Addison's death!" She smiled and banged her cup with our drinks and we did the same while laughing and letting our drinks back on top the table.

"I thought Zeke said he would do anything for one of our teachers to die?" Uriah smirked and looked at his brother. After Tobias talked to me after being caught watching me and Uriah I went home from Uriah's and told him what happened that day didn't mean anything and I just wanted to be friends with him. He agreed and we did stay friends.

"Time for a nude picture on Instagram." Zeke joked and I quickly stopped him,

"I don't think anyone would want to see that!" Everyone laughed and Zeke chimed it, clearly not offended,

"Marlene would!" Zeke looked over at his crush and her cheeks were cherry red and she was forcing a smile on her face. We all knew and they knew they liked each other but barely understood their own feelings and didn't bother knowing. Time for a change.

"Maybe I would.." Marlene smiled at Zeke and he smiled back.

"Get a room before you do what you were about to!" Christina chirps loudly from beside me and I again laugh.

"Everyone thinks the same for you and Will but we don't say anything!" Lauren says and Christina just sticks out her tongue. Everyone laughs again and after about five minutes they all die down and a tense silence covers our table and their eyes are looking above me at someone or something. I looked at Lauren who was across for me for an answer but her eyes were pinned at whatever everyone else was interested in.

I sighed and quickly hopped off my Dauntless black chair and turned to face whoever they were staring at and saw him.

Matthew Stevens.

This will take a lot of explaining because their aren't much words to describe him or his reputation or I never mentioned him. His hair is very odd in colors because indoors like now it's a regular brown and covers all his forehead and barely touching his left eye. But outdoors and usually in the sunlight its more like a dirty blonde. He also has these bright green eyes. His about as tall as Tobias which if you don't already know that is pretty tall for someone our age. His nickname is Matt. His your average tumblr model but not actually a model, just the looks. Don't ask me how I know this all but I do. His reputation in one word is badass. He smokes and can steal something in a heartbeat. He is sort of mean to people a lower rank of him and gets into a bunch of school fights.. but hey, that's every teenage boy.

Why I never mentioned him? We never hang out. There are two 'popular' groups at Dauntless High. Us ( I don't even know how we are considered popular! ) and his. His group has Faith Dawner, Mackenzie Northern, him ( Matthew ), Logan Collins, and Janna Shealy.

Faith is the same girl of course who kissed Tobias from our side, that didn't get popular in the school's gossip because they were focused on me and Tobias's breakup. Friends with everyone else in her group. But let me tell the groups never talk to each other. Faith has green eyes a lot like Matthew's but darker green and blonde hair that is a bit darker at the roots. Her current reputation is the girl who slept but didn't really sleep with Tobias. Her family is rich so she owns rich makeup, cloths, cars, etc. She is extremely mean if you haven't noticed and were defiantly enemies along with my group. To describe her in a few words; A bitch and slut.

Mackenzie Northern is Kenzie for short. Her reputation is mostly for dating Logan Collins and being pretty yet somewhat nicer than Faith. But she is friends with her and Janna Shealy who I am getting to. Her family history are average and her style is usually with dresses and skirts and she is on the cheer team. And yes, this Kenzie is the one who took the picture of Faith and Tobias. Mackenzie has grey eyes but if you look closely they are actually blue, her hair is dark brown and falls to the left side of her face more than the other. She is also tall around the height of Christina and let me explain her in a few words also; A almost complete bitch.

Logan Collins. Current reputation of dating Mackenzie Northern and being a school jock along with his best friend Matthew Stevens who I am standing in front of now. He drinks to get rid of stress and has a soft side towards girl's like Matthew. But that is mostly only shown to Mackenzie. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Janna Shealy. Current reputation of school popular and being the nicest on the 'other group'. Her best friends are Mackenzie and Faith but also friends with Matthew and Logan Collins. She is nicer to people then her friends but barely talks to them. She is on the cheer team like me. Her family is rich also so that is obviously shown on her by the way she dresses. Other's say she looks just like me and I kind of see it but I still think she is prettier but everyone else doesn't. She has blonde hair that stops perfectly at elbow height and bright blue eyes and only a few inches taller than me.

Okay, back to confronting Matthew. Matthew has a cocky smile on his face and looking down at me, just to try to make me feel imitated. We stare at each other like that until he finally says, "Like what you see?" I look back up and bite my lip.

"Hell no." I hear Zeke mumble and a few snickers around my friends, okay maybe they hated the other group but I barely know them but I already know I hate Mackenzie and Faith. I ignore Zeke's comment and step away from my table to give me space and he steps a step back. I look around the lunch room and see nearby eyes watching me and Matthew, where Matthew was seating which is now seated Faith, Kenzie, Logan, and Janna now are staring at us with mouths slightly agape expect Logan. Maybe he knows what Matthew is about to do because after all they are best friends, and my table is looking between us and looking like they are ready to jump over the table and save my butt. I finally say,

"Why are you here?" He replies almost instantly,

"I can't just come and check on my fellow friends?" He smiles at my friends. I can hear my friends say things along the lines of them and Matthew not being friends.

"Matthew. Darling. Everyone in this school knows we don't hang out. So were not friends." I snap and fold my arms in front of me and glare up at him. There is a tense silent and almost as quick as he replied his group is beside him and my guy friends beside me. Ugh, I hate fights.

"Tris. Sweetheart. Your such a bitch you know? You just broke up with Tobias and now going for someone who would never date you? Wait you're a fat slut." She steps close to me and I don't even think, I act. I reach out to push her but before I could Zeke pulls me back by the waist and steps me beside the crowd as he sends insults to her and both groups soon gets involved.

Matthew steps over to me and lowers himself to face me. "Your not fat see-" He paused and gently grabs my arm and puts his middle and thumb finger around my wrist and sure enough he can do that, "See?" He smiles at my small smile I know I have, his going against his friends? For me. More like his group. I know it's a motto for those girl's that say's; Destroy Tris's life. "And you're not a slut because I know you don't dress that way nor go out with much guys." He still is bent down and I bite my lip, confused. "Sorry about Janna she is a-"

"A bitch." I interrupt and he smiles ear to ear.

"Not always actually just towards... you." He looks a bit concerned but I force myself to think it's a act.

"Why are you-" he cuts me off!

"Meet me at Starbucks 8:00pm?" He looks almost scared for the answer,

"Um... Y-yea." I look down at the tile floor in confusion. He is not supposed to be talk to me. We are in totally different category's.

"Wear something comfy." He smiles and lifts my chin so I am looking at him with no choice. I nod and smile faintly and he does too. "Hasta Luego!" He stands straight up and I raise both eyebrows in surprise.

"You speak Spanish?"

"No. Just have the class." He admits and I giggle. "Means See You Soon... Right?" He asks and I nod.

"Yea." His green eyes brighten even more and he kisses me on the forehead before running back to his friends who are now looking at me with hatred.

* * *

**Import-**

** I am editing almost all earlier chapters by fixing their miss spelling and grammar but also adding a few things but nothing majorly important!**

** I was going to do the starbucks stuff this chapter but it would be like a 5000 word chapter!**

**If you want real pictures of these new characters here they are, First user is the character and second the Instagram user;**

**Matthew Stevens 2. phuckwhattheythink . **

**Logan Collins 2. maxwellbarret .**

**Faith Dawner 2. Kristina_bazan**

**Janna Shealy 2. sarajackson22**

**Mackenzie Northern 2. darkhairbrighteyes **

** If you do not have an Instagram look up these users and look at this picture; **

** First pic for looking up phuckwhattheythink for Matthew.**

** Eighth pic for looking up maxwellbarret for Logan**

** All pictures almost for looking up Kristina_bazan for Faith.**

** 30th picture in black and white the one next to that is also her for looking up darkhairbrighteyes for Kenzie.**

** Picture not online for sarajackson22 for Janna. **


	28. Chapter 27

**Hey Guys!**

** Love your reviews and thanks one of the reviews ( don't remember name ) for Matthew's and Tris's ship name of MATTRESS... But Mattress's go on bed's and beds and relationships get along very well..**

* * *

_Tris POV_

I walk into the Starbucks just across the street from Dauntless High. I search the small café for Matthew and easily find him in a high table along the side of the place. I think about just walking away before he sees me because there still is a very high chance his going to embarrass me or use me. But before I could he looks up from his phone and his face lights up when he sees me. I bite my lip and walk over to the table quickly and sit down. "Didn't expect same cloths from school." He says in this cocky voice,

"Picky aren't you?" He faintly chuckled and slid his phone into his pocket and I took the chance to lean forward and take sip of his unknown drink, once the drink hit my taste buds I realized it was Vanilla Latte. I leaned back and saw he was watching me with a surprised expression. "What... I'm thirsty."

"That's what she said!" He smiled widely at his joke and I felt a small smirk hit my face.

After about ten minutes we were standing in the parking lot of Starbuck's and were talking and laughing like drunk kids. "Matt.. Could I ask you a question and you give me an honest answer?" He was standing back on Starbuck's brick wall while I was sitting on the hood of my car. He nodded and waited for me to ask; so I did just that, "Why do Faith, Mackenzie, and Janna hate me? Do they intend on ruining my life?" He straightened up at the mention of his friends in such a hostile tone of mine and remained silent for what seemed for hours but probably only been a few seconds.

'They're jealous of you I think. And..." he paused and looked at me before answering the second question, "They do intend to. But I am not part of it." He seemed tense during this conversation so I dropped it and forced a smile on my face.

"You aren't just bringing me to Starbucks are you?" He smiled and started walking deeper into Chicago's city but before he was far off he seemed to realize I wasn't following and looked back.

"Well, Come on." So I did.

0.0.0

After about twenty minutes of walking we were now on the top of the famous Hancock Building, which to go into detail was 100 floors exactly. Matthew seemed like he has been to this place all the time and was now setting up these straps before bringing me over to the side of the building beside him where a wire was and swung down to a lower height building in the distance. Wait, were going Zip-lining!

"Matt... I haven't never done this." I felt terrified at the idea of putting all your trust and life on a piece of string. He must have noticed my shift of mood before he very gently guided me to the edge of the building.

"I will be right behind you." I gulped and nodded, still not trusting the band of wire has he put the black straps around me and I was ready to jump off and let the wire decide if I should live or not. "Tris.. Come on." I nodded and looked back at the Hancock Building's roof before picking my feet off the ground and zipping into the air.

I opened my eyes and was amazed and scared of the view at the same time. The ground was hundreds of feet below and I was very fast but that was also very fun and I could perfectly see the sun going down for the night over the buildings and every city part.. well almost. I could of course see my school, my house, my friend's house, and my brother's school. I looked ahead and laughed out load at my thoughts of this before I let myself do it because they were silly. This was the best thing ever.

Before I knew it I was standing on the lower height building and was waiting for Matthew, and like he said he was right behind me. He landed in front of me and detached me from the wire string and took off the straps and I freely spun around, the world circling like crazy till I stopped and saw a laughing Matthew. "What..."

"Sorry. Never seen you do that."

"Because you don't know me." I simply said as we went down these stairs from the building. The walls were painted blue and the stairs were nicely cleaned. We made our way outside and stepped into an ally and I noticed the sun was now gone and the sky was dimmed but not completely dark. "Matthew. Where is Starbucks."

"Want to leave me so soon?"

"Well no. Sorry." I sighed and followed him down the ally. He stuffed a hand into his jacket pocket and it came back out with a cigarette pack and a lighter. I tried not to be effected by the cigarette has he lit it and took a blow. But all I could think was; Lung cancer, lose 10-15 yeas of your life, lung failure. I turned my head to look at him and stopped myself from telling him not to smoke when I saw he was giving me a cigarette. "I uhh.." I bite my lip harder than usual and looked up at him has he brushed his perfect hair out of his eyes.

"One time wont hurt." I knew that was half-true, it wouldn't hurt but what I really feared was becoming addictive. Ugh, I sound like a doctor!

"Just one." He smiled at my defeat and lit the cigarette for me before I took it and let it into my system and took it away from my lips. I coughed and looked up at him.

"The first time is bad. Try again." I gulped and did another and laughed has I blew out the smoke and it drifted into the air before disappearing. "See?" He smiled down at me and I smiled back sweetly before dropping the cigarette to the already filthy sidewalk and stomping it.

"So.. Can I learn more about you?"

"Yea. What do you want to know?" I looked over a him again and saw he was staring ahead.

"Everything." He replied so I took a deep breath and started,

"I have a brother named Caleb who goes to Erudite High, I only get B's on report cards, I'm sixteen, I hate shopping but love partying and doing things like we just did, I kind of am addicted to my iPhone, and I love the color Blue." He seemed satisfied.

"What about you?"

"Oh... Okay." He paused once we got onto one of the main roads before walking again. "I have a sister who is like three, my parents are divorced so I live with my mom, I'm sixteen also. I don't have an iPhone but am addicted to my iPod touch. I love the color red. Most people say I am badass or whatever but I really am not, I just smoke and get into fights at school. All guys do that." He looked over at me and I smiled.

"Nice." He nodded his head and stopped at the front of Starbucks again. "You are right. You are totally not badass." He bit his lip and looked down at me.

"Oh.. So what am I?" I thought about this before shrugging and looking over at the lit up Starbucks.

"Don't know yet."

"Tell me when you do."

"I will." He smiled and took a step closer to me and I looked sideways, not meeting his gaze. I thought on ways to say goodbye. Kiss his cheek? Hug him? Just say goodbye? Walk away? I bit my lip before looking up at him and saw he was caving into my smaller body and was looking deeply into me with those bright green eyes. I stood on my tippy-toes and kissed his cheek, he seemed shock for me making the first move but I couldn't blame him, I was shocked too. I pulled away and took a step back.

"Bye."

"Bye Tris."

* * *

**Please review! Remember real pictures of these people listed in other chapter**


End file.
